LA MALDICIÓN (The curse)
by Miguelcool2000
Summary: Bellwether esta en prisión ya hace un año gracias a Nick y Judy. Ellos ahora son compañeros en la policia pero saben que podria haber algo más que amistad en su relación. Sin embargo, Bellwether prepara la venganza que caerá sobre sus captores y sobre Zootopia de una forma misteriosa e inimaginable.
1. Capítulo 1: El Principio del Fin

_Si estas leyendo esta historia gracias de antemano, espero que sea una lectura agradable y que la disfrutes._

Perfecto, no hay otra palabra para describir la magnificencia del plan que había trazado para limpiar a esa desagradable ciudad de sus atroces costumbres. Depredador y presa coexistiendo podía solo terminar en tragedia. Quien se atreva a contradecir eso es un estúpido o simplemente un soñador sin remedio.

–Esa coneja y sus valores impensables nos costarán... ya me han costado mi libertad y la oportunidad de hacer de este mundo un mejor lugar. ¿Cómo es posible que ella no pueda verlo? ¿Cómo puede siquiera soportar la presencia de ese desalineado "amigo" suyo? Simplemente no lo entiendo. Pero eso ya no importa, pues de una manera u otra la haré pagar por lo que me ha hecho a mí, a esta ciudad y a todas las pobres presas que tienen que seguir sufriendo de la abominable tristeza que los depredadores hacen caer sobre nosotros. Solo necesito esperar... esperar a que todas las piezas caigan en su lugar y al fin podre tener mi venganza. -

Un año después...

Zootopia nunca ha estado mejor. Depredadores y presas viven en armonía... bueno, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

–Garraza, tenemos un 341 en proceso, un ladrón de bolsos en Sabana Central, el perpetrador es una cebra, macho, jeans azules y camisa blanca. ¡Oficial Hopps en persecución!

–Copiado oficial Hopps. Enviando refuerzos a tu posición. ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?

–El sospechoso se va hacia el norte con dirección a... olvídalo.

Tan pronto como Judy terminó de hablar, la cebra tropezó sobre unas cajas que se deslizaron por detrás de la esquina hacia donde el equino rayado corría. Ella supo lo que había sucedido segundos después. Él salió con su sonrisa característica detrás del edificio donde las cajas habían aparecido sosteniendo un empaque de donas glaseadas en una pata y un par de vasos con café en la otra.

– ¡Oye! ¡Zanahorias! ¡Creo que esto es tuyo! – dijo Nick apuntando con la cabeza hacia la cebra tirada en el suelo.

Sin dudarlo, Judy saltó y cayó con todo su peso sobre la cebra que aún se encontraba retorciéndose y sujetándose la rodilla con ambas pezuñas con la intención de inmovilizarla.

– ¡Ha! ¡Creo que me rompí algo! – se quejó la cebra.

–Tuviste suerte que fuera yo quien te detuviera, ¿sabes? La oficial Hopps aquí presente tiene una debilidad por golpear a los que quebrantan la ley. –dijo Nick volteando de reojo a la cebra bajo las patas de Judy.

– ¡Oh! Calla zorro astuto. No podrías estar más alejado de la verdad.

– ¿Oh en serio? ¿Y qué me dices de los tigres hermanos que encerraste la semana pasada? Ellos querían presentar cargos por brutalidad policiaca – declaró Nick en tono burlesco.

– ¡Ellos se lo buscaron! Solo iba a darles una advertencia por indecencia pública pero estaban tan drogados con hierba gatera que prácticamente se golpearon solos hasta la inconciencia. –intercedió Judy. –Por cierto, ¿Qué hay con las donas?

–Bueno, pensé que como era casi la hora del descanso decidí conseguirte algo de energía para mantener girando esos engranes justicieros que te mueven.

–Que considerado –respondió Judy con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro mientras jalaba a la cebra a incorporarse ya con las esposas en ambas pezuñas. –Dejemos a este muchacho en el precinto y entonces podremos tomar nuestro merecido descanso.

De vuelta al precinto, ambos oficiales escoltaron a su detenido hasta el escritorio donde el regordete chita los saludo de manera muy alegre, no sin antes mirar furtivamente a la caja de donas que Nick llevaba con él.

– ¡Hey, manchas! Crees que podrías echarles un ojo a esto mientras llevamos a nuestro nuevo amigo a la celda –Garraza asintió con la cabeza abriendo la caja lentamente para dar un pequeño vistazo de su dulce contenido.

–Quiero ver la mayoría de estas donas intactas cuando regresemos garritas, o de lo contrario le diré a McCuerno que detenga tu suministro diario por el próximo mes – amenazó Nick con una mirada entrecerrada al enorme felino que simplemente no pudo más que inhalar fuertemente llevándose ambas garras a la mandíbula, para después cruzar su corazón con la garra de la para derecha

–Lo prometo Nick –dijo Garraza y ambos Nick y Judy siguieron su camino por la estación.

Una vez procesado el sospechoso, Nick y Judy dejaron el precinto dirigiéndose hacia su auto patrulla.

– ¿A dónde ahora mi oficial superior? –bromeó Nick mientras se colocaba sus aviadores y tomaba el volante. Judy soltó una pequeña carcajada

–A donde sea que se encuentre dentro de nuestra zona de patrullaje, no quieres que lleguemos tarde para la siguiente ronda ¿o si novato? –Nick bajó la trompa para poder mirar a Judy por encima del marco de sus lentes y sonrió.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que Nick se había graduado de la academia pero aun así se seguían refiriendo a él como el novato. Esto se le podía atribuir al hecho de que Nick se había unido a "la manada de Bogo", como le llamaban en otros precintos al grupo liderado directamente por Bogo. Esto era considerado un gran logro, por lo que la recurrencia con la que llegaban reclutas nuevos no era tan común como a él le gustaría para al fin poderse librar del título, aunque nunca le molestaba cuando Judy lo utilizaba para sus pequeños juegos de apodos a los que acostumbraban.

Nick se estaciono junto a un parque y permanecieron dentro del vehículo a pesar de ser un lugar bastante agradable, pues era uno de los meses más calurosos del año y el viento fresco que proveía el aire acondicionado era la excusa perfecta para no salir.

Tan pronto como abrieron la caja Nick no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido con la vista que se desenvolvía delante de él. Seis donas y un cuarto de otra quedaba dentro del empaque que originalmente contenía una docena.

–En serio, Garraza? –fue todo lo que dijo ganándose una risa silenciosa de su compañera.

–No puedes culparlo, el hizo justo lo que le dijiste que hiciera –dijo Judy

–Pero pensé que captaría el mensaje y solo tomaría dos o tres –remató Nick con un tono de incredulidad.

–Bueno, él no es tan tonto como cierto zorro que conozco – comentó Judy por lo cual Nick rodo sus ojos esmeralda

–Cuando menos no tomo un mordisco de cada dona – finalmente sentenció la coneja generando risa en su rojizo amigo.

– ¿Gusta café, madame? –Ofreció Nick en un tono caballeroso. –Lo calenté justo antes de salir del precinto.

Judy silbó y responde –que caballeroso, sabes justo como me gusta mi café.

–Claro que si zanahorias. Caliente, uno de crema, dos de azúcar.

– ¿Y...? –cuestionó Judy al cánido quien exhaló antes de responder

–Y descafeinado –finalmente contesto de forma seca y falta de ánimo.

– ¡Buen zorro! – ella replicó.

– ¡Fue solo una vez! –El zorro se defendió –y déjame recordarte que fue tu culpa por mezclar las tazas. Lo bueno es que ahora sé que los conejos y la cafeína no se llevan.

El tiempo del descanso transcurrió como cualquier otro día, platicando sobre sus vidas, la familia de Judy, trabajo y otras cosas.

–Dime zanahorias, ¿tienes algún plan para este domingo?

–Si hacer la limpieza y quedarme en casa a escuchar a mis vecinos gritarse el uno al otro entonces sí, estoy totalmente ocupada en domingo –expresó Judy en un tono bromista.

–Suena encantador, ¿Qué dirías de una agradable comida cerca del distrito forestal con tu zorro favorito?

\- Ummmh, no lo sé –dijo la orejona mientras gesticulaba con ambas patas una balanza y comenzaba a sopesar las opciones que tenía en frente – ¿comida con Nick o quedarme a lavar ropa sucia en casa?

Por su parte, la sonrisa que Nick mostraba comenzó a convertirse en un semblante más serio con cada segundo que pasaba observando el pequeño acto de su compañera.

–Claro que iré contigo, torpe zorro, ¿pero qué hay de tu mamá? Pensé que este era su fin de semana para tiempo de madre e hijo.

–Pues no este fin de semana –aclaro Nick –le conseguí boletos para un tour guiado y estará de viaje por las próximas dos semanas, entonces ¿Qué dices pelusa?

\- Seguro Nick. Es una cita.

El corazón de Nick se detuvo por un instante, agradeció a su gran suerte que sus lentes negros se encontraran descansando sobre su cabeza pues con un simple movimiento natural pudo bajarlos sobre su nariz para cubrir sus sorprendidos ojos. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Judy ninguno de los dos había utilizado la palabra con "C" para referirse a sus salidas. Mientras que el temía que su máscara hubiera caído revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la coneja, ella parecía totalmente imperturbable, no de una manera fría y calculadora sin sentimientos, sino como lo que dijo fuera una acción tan natural como respirar. Él no sabía cómo responder a tal situación, así que solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras se llenaba el hocico con la última dona de la caja.

\- Entonces zanahorias te veré en tu casa a las 10 de la mañana si te parece buena hora.

–OK –fue todo lo que dijo Judy antes de salir para deshacerse de la basura en el cesto más cercano. Nick no podía estar más agradecido con la acción de Judy, pues el aroma a café ya no podía disfrazar el fuerte olor almizclado que comenzaba a desprender por lo cual aprovecho para abrir las ventanas y esperar a que su compañera volviera.

Su turno finalmente había terminado, Nick caminaba hacia el estacionamiento

– ¿Quieres que te lleve zanahorias?

–Creo que hoy tomare el autobús Nick, ha sido un largo día y no quiero tener que preocuparme por que llegues tarde a tu casa.

Nick bajo sus orejas un poco decepcionado por la respuesta de su compañera, pero Judy retomo

–Pero en verdad apreciaría que vinieras a recogerme en la mañana.

Con esto último, Nick afirmo con la cabeza y apunto con sus dedos hacia ella formando una pistola diciendo –así será – y partieron en caminos diferentes.

El viaje de regreso a casa para Judy ocurrió sin interrupciones, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Entró a su modesto departamento y tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

–EEEEEEEEEEEEWEEEEEEEEE! – finalmente pudo liberar uno de los gritos de alegría más liberadores que jamás había sido capaz de producir. Tan incómodo como puedes ser para un conejo ser llamado lindo, no podía evitar el pensar que cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado en este momento estaría derretido en un mar de "awwwwww" y aun así no podría importarle menos. Estaba tan de buen humor que no le importaba siquiera lo que sus ruidosos vecinos estarían chismeando después de su explosión de sentimientos.

Ella sabía que si hubiese aceptado regresar con Nick, no habría podido contenerse por lo cual decidió no hacerlo. Afortunadamente pudo mantener su cara de póker el resto del turno sin revelarse ante el zorro. Después de algunos minutos de abrazar fuertemente su almohada y gritar unas cuantas veces más, al fin pudo recuperar la compostura.

Volteando sobre su cama con la mirada fija al techo se dijo a si misma - ¿Cómo lo hace?

Desde que conoció a Nick, ella sabía que el contenía sus emociones y solo expresaba su look de animal fresco y relajado, y en las raras ocasiones en que llegaba a mostrar lo que sentía en verdad, inmediatamente volvía a levantar esa barrera. Ella recordaba una vez en la cual trato de preguntarle acerca de su madre cuando el aún se encontraba en la academia, a lo cual él se excusó repentinamente y termino la llamada. Dos semanas siguientes a eso, Nick se restringió a solo contestar llamadas de manera esporádica, y no se diga video llamadas. Esto la hizo ver que había extralimitado en la entonces reciente relación amistosa que había entablado con Nick.

Conociendo lo evasivo que podía llegar a ser el vulpino al lidiar con las emociones, decidió que trataría de darle más espacio a Nick y de entenderlo mejor desarrollando su propia actitud relajada con él. Cabe destacar que esto no fue tan difícil dado el hecho que ellos pasaban juntos gran parte de su tiempo ya fuese en el trabajo o saliendo. Esto le ayudo a volverse más cauta a la hora de tratar los temas que podrían hacer que su rojizo amigo se incomodara. Entre sus hallazgos al convivir con Nick aprendió a identificar ciertos signos que ciertamente solo su madre, ella y probablemente un psicólogo profesional podrían notar referente a las actitudes de Nick, como los apenas notorios movimientos involuntarios en sus afelpadas orejas puntiagudas, su desesperado intento de mantener su cola bajo control evitando que se sacuda de un lado para otro, y el olor que había llegado a reconocer emanaba de él cada vez que se encontraba entusiasmado.

Ella sabía que estaba enamorada de Nick, y él de ella, pero conociéndolo no podía simplemente arrojarse hacia él, y mucho menos después de la última victoria que había conseguido. Lo sabía, había hecho su tarea. Había leído artículos en línea, libros e incluso visto películas sobre como los zorros machos actuaban al buscar una pareja. Después de su ardua investigación sabía qué hacer, tomo todo lo investigado y lo descarto completamente. Nada de lo que encontró tenía sentido. Nick no era como ningún otro zorro, lo había visto actuar alrededor de otras hembras cuando se encontraban en patrullajes. Se podía notar que no tenía interés en ninguna de ellas pues las rechazaba a todas de la manera más amable posible. Su estrategia entonces se centró en permitirle abrirse hacia ella de manera lenta y sutil. Ella misma era una coneja diferente que no se interesaba en lo que los otros de su especie podrían desear, pero ahora se esforzaría por obtener el afecto del mamífero que sabía la correspondía, pero que necesitaba tiempo para hacerlo.

En resumen, necesitaba que Nick fuera el primero en actuar. Ella había estado mandando señales de sus intenciones a través de las invitaciones que el canido le proponía. Ella recordaba algo que su mamá le solía decir cuando aún esperaba que algún día se volviera granjera con un montón de conejitos para criar, "los machos son simples pero cabeza dura, si quieres que hagan algo, hazlos pensar que fue su propia idea." Reía de como la sabiduría de su madre ocultaba una gran verdad detrás, y también por el cómo sonaba similar al guion de una película de ciencia ficción sobre sueños que no hace mucho vio con Nick. Lo que sea que fuese a suceder el próximo domingo, ella sabía que los acercaría un paso más, y que lo sabría esperar tanto tiempo como él lo necesitase.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Plan Maestro

De vuelta en su celda, Bellwether sabía que el tiempo de actuar estaba cerca. Había esperado lo suficiente y ahora solo le faltaba una pieza para poner su plan en marcha. Esta era su última oportunidad para salir libre o al menos eso pensaba ella. Ya había intentado pelear por el sistema legal, de conseguir a los mejores abogados que apoyaran su caso. Sin embargo, después de lo que hizo a nadie le interesaba ayudarla sin importar cuánto dinero ofreciera, y aquellos abogados asignados a su caso por el distrito simplemente no se presentaban. Ellos no tenían las agallas para enfrentar a la oveja que casi destruye a la sociedad, o eso le gustaba imaginar.

En verdad odiaba su vida en prisión, nunca intentaba convivir con el resto de la población y al mismo tiempo ellos no querían relacionarse con ella. Aunque ahí todos eran criminales de una u otra forma, la mayoría se encontraban en prisión por tratar de ganar dinero fácil y no la extinción de una fracción del reino animal. Prefería permanecer apartada, pero siempre en lugares visibles donde incluso las cámaras de vigilancia pudieran captarla, pues no solo era temida, sino repudiada a la vez. Los mamíferos más grandes, ya fuesen depredadores e incluso presas en alguna ocasión casi la habían llegado a pisar "por accidente" en las áreas comunes o una de las enormes pelotas que utilizaban en el patio de deportes por casualidad terminaba siendo arrojada en su dirección. Debía permanecer atenta en todo momento.

La fecha para llevar a cabo su plan finalmente había arribado y todo dependía del único mamífero en quien aún podía confiar. Ella no lo culparía si no se presentaba, era un plan bastante riesgoso y ambos se encontraban al tanto de las consecuencias si fallaban al realizarlo. Fue una muy grata sorpresa cuando la guardia quien era una cerdita tocó afuera de su celda llamando su atención.

–Bellwether, tu abogado está aquí.

Su mente y corazón se aceleraron en anticipación de lo que sucedería pronto, pues ya se había hecho a la idea de que pasaría la mayor parte del resto de su vida enjaulada y sola. Caminó hacia la fría habitación donde tomó asiento sobre un alto banquillo de metal colocado frente a una mesa con características similares.

Los segundos parecían correr más lento de lo normal mientras esperaba solitaria frente al enorme espejo falso. Aunque se sentía confiada en que su plan tendría éxito, muy en el fondo de su corazón temía que el mamífero al cual esperaba la abandonara a su suerte. Dentro de su cabeza comenzaron a correr simulaciones poco alentadoras sobre su futuro.

–No, no puedo dudar, no ahora. Si he llegado tan lejos es porque no dejo de creer y confiar en que todo... –se encontraba pensando para sí misma cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió azotándose contra la pared de la habitación y creando un fuerte sonido el cual la sorprendió haciéndola saltar un par de pulgadas. Pudo vislumbrar en la puerta a la cerdita siendo seguida por el mamífero al cual ansiaba poder ver.

Su último plan, su última oportunidad aunque incierta, parecía un poco más cercana ahora. La oficial salió dejando a los dos mamíferos dentro y una vez cerrada la puerta aquel robusto licenciado se colocó en la silla posicionada del otro lado de la mesa justo frente a Bellwether. Su aspecto era el de un defensor pulcro y analítico. Vestía un elegante traje azul oscuro, con corbata rayada color tinto y un pequeño pañuelo de color similar adornando el bolsillo de su saco.

\- Mi nombre es Woolworth, James Woolworth y estoy aquí porque me han pedido que tome su caso – declaró con voz desinteresada.

Tal vez había cambiado su look. Una afeitada aquí y allá combinada con el nuevo traje podría haber embaucado a cualquiera, ya que las ovejas y los carneros eran como los conejos, muy difíciles de distinguir si no se tenía el ojo bien entrenado. Pero no a ella, esos ojos no podían engañarla. Tenía que admitir que hasta se veía guapo en esa pantalla.

Por dentro revoloteaba de emoción, pero en el exterior reflejaba la cara de un convicto, sin emociones y desesperanza.

– ¡¿Lo harás?! Pe... pero... he tratado con tantos abogados y ahora... por favor digame que no me esta mintiendo –dijo entre sollozos.

Ella era una gran actriz y lo sabía. Ser capaz de mantener su fachada de oveja tímida había sido el entrenamiento perfecto. Ella se describiría a sí misma como un lobo disfrazado de oveja si es que no encontrara tal expresión totalmente ofensiva. Desde que fue encarcelada, trató de utilizar sus diferentes facetas para obtener ventajas; se hizo la inocente para tratar de ganarse al jurado que la condenó; y actuó con dureza y desdén con los convictos en prisión para hacerles pensar que era un peligro amenazante, aunque la mayoría pensaba que ahora no tenía más poder al encontrarse tras las rejas.

El carnero descornado tomó el pañuelo y se lo entregó a la oveja en llanto. Con el limpió sus lágrimas que aun fluían y su nariz con un estruendoso sonido. Cuando trato de devolverlo, el enorme borrego simplemente hizo un ademán con la pata mostrando que podía quedarse con él, lo cual hizo y siguió enjugándose las lágrimas.

–Necesitare información que me ayude a construir una defensa más sólida para su caso –dijo a la vez que le entregaba un pedazo de papel en blanco y un lápiz. Ella anoto un nombre, algunos números y lo devolvió.

–Gracias por todo "D" sé que todo esto fue muy difícil para ti, y de ahora en adelante lo seguirá siendo para ambos –finalizó Dawn mientras el abogado colocaba el papel de vuelta dentro de su bolsillo sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Él podría haber sido un gran jugador de póker con ese rostro, pero para Bellwether que contaba con años de experiencia en el arte del engaño había obtenido la habilidad de leer mamíferos. Nunca se atrevería a decírselo por no hacerlo perder la autoconfianza que tenía, pero ella podía notar un destello en sus ojos y algunos movimientos en las orejas y parpados del mamífero frente a ella que ahora se retiraba. Esto es lo que le había dado ventaja por sobre sus rivales más de alguna vez en su vida.

Había sido muy cuidadosa al planear su escape, y esta vez tendría que ser impecable. Y así lo seria pues la coneja que la llevo al encarcelamiento hace casi más de un año no se vería involucrada en esta ocasión, por lo menos no en la forma que se podría imaginar. Para poder hacerlo funcionar, había dejado de intentar contactar a nadie del exterior. Incluso meses antes hizo llamadas señuelo y llevo un comportamiento menos que ejemplar con tal de que sus privilegios de llamadas le fueran revocados y así aminorar las sospechas sobre su amigo el abogado. Poco tiempo después de que su invitado la dejara sola al fin, la misma oficial volvió para escoltarla de regreso a su celda. Encerrada nuevamente aún se aferraba al pequeño recuerdo que recién recibió.

Su celda era un lugar lúgubre y desolado con una reja frontal y tres paredes grises, en su mayoría de textura suave, excepto de algunos puntos ásperos donde débilmente trato de tallar con sus pezuñas a causa del tedio que ahora era su vida. Lo único que la esperaba era su chirriante cama y un sanitario justo al lado que también tenía función de mesa de noche improvisada. Fue lo suficientemente afortunada de tener un cuarto propio. En otra época habría tenido que recurrir al uso de influencia para obtenerlo, ahora nada estaba más lejos de esa realidad. Simplemente era un movimiento político para mantenerla a salvo, pues aunque según la opinión pública la mayoría la consideraba un monstruo, aun así un monstruo merecía derechos. Tal vez 20 años en prisión le enseñarían la empatía y habilidades sociales que le faltaban para poder vivir con presas y depredadores en harmonía.

Mientras sostenía esa prenda, lentamente sus labios formaron una deforme y malvada sonrisa. Al reír podía sentir sus pulmones expandiéndose y retorciéndose dentro de ella con cada espasmo. Rápidamente su risa escalo a un nivel casi histérico a la vez que desenvolvía el pañuelo rojo ahora completamente visible para ella. Ahí estaban, no solo los fluidos que se había limpiado minutos antes, pero también una salpicadura más oscura hacia el centro de la bandana.

Los animales en las otras celdas se encorvaban al no soportar tales sonidos, se comenzaron a escuchar aullidos y lloriqueos de los canidos de las celdas en todo el bloque. El guardia al final del pasillo sintiéndose igual de incomodo con la maniática risa se retiró de su puesto momentáneamente. Entre los alaridos de sus compañeros nadie pudo escuchar su proclamación de victoria.

\- ¡Al fin! ¡Hahahahaha! – musitó mientras en su pezuña se aferraba al pañuelo tinto manchado con la sangre de su enemiga.


	3. Capítulo 3: El Pasado de Dawn

En su juventud, Bellwether no era una oveja de privilegios. Su familia vivía de la tierra, simplemente unos granjeros ordinarios que amaban lo que hacían y no lo cambiarían por nada del mundo. Se podría decir lo mismo del resto de los miembros de su familia, aunque existía un caso muy peculiar en su tía materna Agatha Pennywool. Ella era despreciada por la mayoría de la familia no solo por el hecho de ser tachada de vividora que no movía una pezuña para ayudar en la granja familiar. Pero no fue eso, ni el distintivo color de su lana, lo que la hizo ser considerada la oveja negra de la familia, sino su obsesión por las artes místicas y lo desconocido. Era la familiar loca que asustaba a los niños con historias de criaturas, demonios y hechizos.

Por alguna razón, Bellwether no le temía. Por el contrario, sentía aprecio por el inusual personaje que su tía representaba, razón por la que Agatha correspondió a su sentimiento desde que Dawn era muy pequeña. Bellwether en realidad nunca estuvo interesada en sus disque hechizos y conocimientos en las artes oscuras, más bien le atraía su actitud y personalidad. Era desafiante, obstinada y determinada; características que ella en verdad admiraba y estaba deseosa de poseer. La desventaja era que no podía simplemente aprender por mera observación, por lo que acepto permanecer bajo su tutela. Un pequeño precio que pagar si es que llegaba a ser igual que ella.

Leía y aprendía de sus libros cosas inútiles que nunca pensó poner en práctica, especialmente cuando su meta no era aquella y en realidad no creía en tal cosa. En cada lección aprendió de sus gestos, de la forma retadora en que les contestaba a los adultos y lograba salirse con la suya, y como lograr parecer sumisa o agresiva tanto en gesticulaciones como de palabra.

Aunque nunca creyó en la magia, no podía evitar quedar maravillada cuando su tía se decidía a mostrarles en alguna presentación a ella y sus primos, o en sesiones privadas, sus habilidades para que pudiera comprender lo que podría lograr si se mantenía en el camino de la hechicería.

Lo que sea que le haya sucedido a la tía Agatha es todo un misterio, un día simplemente desapareció, como si se hubiera desvanecido de la faz del reino animal. Para la familia, su partida no significo mucho, y para Dawn fue la excusa perfecta para alejarse de ella de una vez por todas pues para entonces Agatha ya había servido a su propósito.

Décadas después, era hora de probar que toda esa información inútil que había memorizado indirectamente en el proceso no era una simple charlatanería. Era su única oportunidad, pero una que valía la pena intentar para salir de prisión.


	4. Capítulo 4: El Escape

Ese harapo, ahora en su posesión, era el mismo que la coneja tonta había enredado alrededor de su pata antes de ser rescatada por la ZPD. Había encomendado a Doug con la tarea de recuperarlo del área de residuos peligrosos del hospital lo cual debió ser muy difícil dado el hecho que era buscado por la justicia. Al agotar todos los medios posibles y recursos legales e ilegales; abogados, chantaje, sobornos; y ver que ninguno había funcionado para sacarla de ese infierno fue lo que al fin la llevo a pensar "¿por qué no?" Si iba a pasar los próximos 20 años en prisión, bien valía la pena intentar cualquier alternativa.

Finalmente la fecha que necesitaba para poner en marcha su plan había llegado. En el quinto día durante la quinta luna llena del año los cuerpos celestes se alinearían concediéndole el poder de generar energía necesaria para formar un hechizo que la liberaría y al mismo tiempo repercutiría sobre la maldita coneja. Tomó una piedrecita de la pared donde había tallado los últimos meses y con ella se dispuso a dibujar un círculo en el suelo de su celda. Este contenía más círculos en el medio y una estrella formada por cuadrados se desplazaba dentro de estos. En él también se denotaba los cuatro puntos cardinales orientados en la posición correcta. El dibujo era algo que los ignorantes podrían confundir con un rito religioso o de algún culto, pero simplemente era una figura que ayudaba a amplificar los poderes mágicos que existen dentro de cada persona y en la naturaleza. Justo en el centro del circulo dejo caer el pedazo de tela. Todas esas historias de velas negras y sacrificios de mamíferos no eran más que inventos de las películas de terror para espantar a los cinéfilos. La verdadera magia se rige por las posiciones de los astros en determinados momentos y el uso de palabras antiguas que logran canalizar la energía que es la que materializa los deseos del hechicero así como el uso de materiales necesarios para localizar al receptáculo de éstos. Al fin contaba con el último elemento, empapada en el dichoso pañuelo estaba la sangre de su archienemiga que pronto sufriría las consecuencias de haberse metido en sus asuntos y el de todas las presas. Agarró sus lentes por el marco y se dispuso a remover uno de los cristales ovalados. Cuidadosamente partió el vidrio en dos para poder conseguir un pedazo lo suficientemente afiliado. Con un ligero movimiento se cortó levemente debajo de una de sus pezuñas. El dolor solo duro un instante, y lentamente la sangre comenzó a fluir sobre el círculo encima del pañuelo. El ritual al fin había comenzado, y como toda una bruja empezó a invocar en una incomprensible lengua muerta.

Ade Due Dieux Célestes. ¡Denme el poder se los suplico!

Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte.

Secoise entienne mais pois de morte.

Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette.

Endelieu pour du boisette Dieux Célestes

Su canto estrambótico reverberaba por las paredes. Afuera, una tormenta se formaba sobre la ciudad. Los destellos de los rayos iluminaron los cielos sobre Zootopia y los ensordecedores truenos espantaban a los mamíferos en toda la urbe. Un relámpago golpeo justo sobre la prisión dejando todo en penumbras por un instante mientras los focos se reventaban creando una brillante lluvia de cristales y chispas anaranjadas que caían sobre las cabezas de los reos. Algunos lloriqueaban y gritaban en desesperación por el miedo, otros aullaban y gruñían creando un manicomio causado por la histeria colectiva que hizo a todos, tanto a los guardias como a los más rudos prisioneros, sentir pánico. Todos excepto por la cordera quien de rodillas pedía que su condena al fin terminara.

Sus ojos permanecieron totalmente cerrados en el momento en que menciono las últimas palabras de su encantamiento. De repente, los rayos dejaron de escucharse y solo quedo el ligero sonido de la lluvia cayendo afuera. El hechizo estaba completo, todos los requisitos se habían cumplido, ¡ahora era una oveja libre! Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al mismo tiempo que entreabría sus ojos para finalmente ver... nada. Todo seguía igual, la única diferencia era que solo las luces rojas de emergencia iluminaban su habitación y los pasillos. La sonrisa quedo grabada en su rostro unos cuantos segundos más al darse cuenta el futuro que la esperaba ahora que su último plan no había funcionado. Se sintió destrozada.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡¿Por qué tuve que creer que en verdad funcionaría?! –dijo amargamente dejando escapar un leve sollozo.

Siempre fue una escéptica pero ahora, la única vez que creyó y en verdad lo necesitaba, le había fallado. Por un momento en verdad tuvo fe, y las últimas palabras que le dijo su tía Agatha antes de su desaparición hacían eco en su mente – siempre podrás lograr lo que quieras si pones tu corazón en ello y en verdad crees.

Maldijo a su tía, a la estúpida supuesta magia y a ella misma por poner sus esperanzas en un plan tan ingenuo. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse acuosos pero ninguna lagrima escapo de sus orbes, solamente apretó sus pezuñas formando dos diminutos puños. Su ira en ese momento podía ser comparada con la de un rinoceronte herniado, pero la contuvo dentro de su pequeño ser. Ella conocía este dolor, al igual que todo lo que habría sufrido en el pasado, éste la haría crecer más fuerte. Siempre lo hacía.

Exhausta de tal decepción, arrastró sus patas de vuelta a su cama y subió a ella con el último esbozo de energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Rápidamente se desvaneció en su sueños, sintiendo como las pesadillas comenzaban a reinar dentro de su cansada mente.


	5. Capítulo5: La Calma antes de la Tormenta

Judy Hopps, de novata a heroína para la ZPD y su familia, de enemiga pública a salvadora para la comunidad depredadora, y ahora tratando de cambiar su estatus de mejor amiga de un zorro a algo más. Ella debía admitir que lo que sea que había entre ellos dos era algo diferente de cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido antes por cualquier otro mamífero, lo cual le hizo pensar que en verdad valía la pena darle una oportunidad. Si lo único que pudiera lograr era el tener una gran amistad con Nick, ella lo aceptaría; pero la vibra que sintió aquella misma tarde, las mariposas revoloteando dentro de su estómago, ese era un sentimiento el cual no quería dejar ir.

Giró sobre sí misma tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. Tuvo que reacomodar algunos de los peluches que ahora adornaban su pequeña cama. Fue entonces que recordó como era ella cuando por primera ocasión llegó a Zootopia y como había decidido en aquel entonces no llevar a sus adorados compañeros afelpados. Sin embargo, en un par de viajes de regreso a las madrigueras se imaginó que sería una gran idea traer algunos con ella. Cuando Nick se dio cuenta de la colección tan vasta con la que contaba, decidió regalarle un zorro de peluche vestido con su característica camisa hawaiana y corbata que no hacen juego y, para el encanto de Judy, el toque más tierno de todos que fue una pequeña calcomanía con forma de placa policiaca pegada sobre el esponjoso pecho del zorro. Ella jamás admitiría que en ocasiones despertaba abrazando al zorrito afelpado. Si alguien llegase a verla... ¡si Nick llegase a verla! En tal situación desearía morir de vergüenza antes que tener que escuchar su incesante y fastidioso parloteo.

Casi al remover todos los peluches de encima de su cama no pudo evitar detenerse a observar otro más, esta vez una linda oveja de vestido celeste. Siempre había sido muy afectuosa con los borregos, después de todo algunos de sus queridos amigos de la infancia lo eran. El problema recaía en que no solo la hacía recordar a aquellos amables mamíferos de su niñez sino también a la que casi destruye la ciudad. Dawn Bellwether era un nombre el cual jamás sería capaz de olvidar. Dawn no solo fue una criminal. Ella había sido la que colocó su placa en la ceremonia de graduación aquel día en la academia de policías, salvó su carrera un par de veces, y hasta la había propuesto para ser el rostro público de la ZPD. Desafortunadamente, resultó ser la mente criminal detrás del caso de los aulladores y aunque por suerte nadie murió en los incidentes causados por sus secuaces, también intentó asesinarla utilizando a Nick. Judy no era el tipo de animal que guarda rencor contra otros, pero eso último era más que suficiente para hacerla sentir una enorme antipatía contra la desagradable oveja.

Finalmente se acurrucó debajo de las frazadas manteniendo un fuerte agarre sobre su compañerito. Los truenos a la distancia anunciaban que una tormenta se desataría pronto.

–Siempre hay un arcoíris esperando detrás de la tempestad –pensó para sí y lentamente se fue perdiendo en un placentero y dulce sueño.


	6. Capítulo 6: La Pesadilla (Judy)

–Una pesadilla –murmuró mientras aun yacía en cama. Ahí se encontraba ahora, consciente dentro de su sueño, sabiendo que solo tomaría hasta finalizar ese episodio para poder despertar. Hacía meses desde la última vez que soñó sobre ese día en el festival de zanahorias. Siempre sucedía lo mismo desde que fue atacada en la granja por Gideon todos esos años atrás, aunque esos sueños eran algo que pensó ya superados. Se volvieron recurrentes después del caso de los aulladores, pero ahora era capaz de lidiar con ellos. Solo tenía que ser la espectadora de todo una vez más y sería todo, despertaría en su cama.

–... pero cariño, sería imposible que tu... –pudo escuchar a su madre replicar. Estos sueños solían ser lucidos y podía observar todo con lujo de detalle, por lo cual pensó que era raro que algunos de los juegos y locales del festival no eran como los recordaba. Ahora, la mayoría eran temáticos de lana y algodón. Tratando de atrapar los nuevos pormenores de su sueño se perdió el discurso de sus padres y finalmente se vio posicionada detrás de un gran árbol. Sabía justo lo que estaba por venir y que la pesadilla estaba próxima a concluir, así que por millonésima vez se preparó para disfrutar del espectáculo y del día crucial en que finalmente tomó la decisión de volverse oficial de policía. Era una de las peores experiencias que había vivido en su niñez, aunque debía admitir que gracias a esa estremecedora vivencia ella era quien es hoy, tanto así que incluso ya había perdonado a Gideon. Ahora podía verlo todo con claridad; un grupo de animales siendo abusados por Gid...

–Espera un segundo... ese... ¿ese es un lobo? – Nunca antes los personajes en sus sueños habían cambiado.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –Es lo único que pudo articular antes de encontrarse enfrente de un cachorro de lobo gris del doble de su tamaño. –Un cachorro muy malo, alto y regordete –vino a su mente– Regrésalos –al fin una parte de su sueño seguía igual.

El lobo gruñó y mostró sus colmillos mientras lentamente se acercaba hasta quedar nariz con nariz con ella– ¿O qué? ¿Vas a llorar...? –las palabras del lobo fueron interrumpidas de golpe. No había sido lanzada al suelo y no pateo al lobo directo en el hocico como lo hubiera hecho alguna vez con Gideon Grey. Es su lugar, ella se lanzó de cabeza contra el lobo golpeándolo justo entre los ojos. El lobo se desbalanceo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su trompa.

– No sabes cuándo rendirte, ¿cierto? –dijo el lobo con una maliciosa mirada en los ojos. Esta vez, en lugar de sentir frías garras rasgando el costado de su mejilla, un par de patas la sostenían por los hombros y sentía como se elevaba por el aire. El cachorro la había levantado y la lanzó haciéndola volar aproximadamente dos metros para finalmente aterrizar sobre un pequeño pastizal recién nacido. Pudo escuchar como el lobo se aproximaba y a los otros niños gritar de horror.

–Y recuerda la próxima vez que pienses que puedes... –no pudo escuchar el resto de la oración pues lentamente comenzó a perder la conciencia–. ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien por favor! –fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de caer en un sueño muy profundo.

– ¡Ah! –Judy exclamó mientras intentaba respirar fuertemente y con dificultad– no más cenas congeladas antes de irme a dormir. –Levantó un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo apoyando su peso sobre sus patas en la cama. No podía encontrar a su zorro relleno, aunque pudo haberlo tirado en medio de tan intranquilo sueño. Mirando hacia la oscuridad, lentamente se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba, algo que simplemente no podía decir que era, pero que no era normal. Aun se encontraba algo mareada por tan extraño sueño, tal vez por eso su cuarto de tamaño discreto parecía un poco más grande de lo que debería. Todo le llegó de golpe – ¡¿Dónde estoy?! –suspiró aterrada. Después de dejar unos segundos a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad fue capaz de distinguir algunas figuras aunque su vista seguía un tanto borrosa.

–Por favor, ¿tantos años comiendo zanahorias y ahora me empiezo a quedar ciega? –Finalmente pudo ver las barras donde se supone debería estar una pared, la ventana ahora era más pequeña, casi inexistente y justo debajo había un... ¿sanitario?

– ¡Ay no! Esto debe ser una broma. Aun debo estar soñando –se sintió un poco agitada. Su visión seguía sin aclararse y decidió tratar de frotar sus ojos por un instante, pero de inmediato desistió al no sentir la suavidad a la que estaba acostumbrada. Dio un buen vistazo a sus... ¡pezuñas! El espanto casi la hace caer de la cama.

– ¡Definitivamente debo estar soñando! –Frente a ella se movían un par de pezuñas al parecer controladas por ella

– ¡Un espejo! ¡Necesito un espejo! –busco con desesperación alrededor, sin embargo no encontró nada que se le pareciera. Ahora podía ver con más claridad, se encontraba en una celda de prisión, pero eso no es lo que le importaba en ese momento.

– ¡El sanitario! –salió disparada de la cama. Trepó por un lado del retrete sosteniéndose cuidadosamente del borde.

– ¡Jugo agrio de zanahorias con cebolla!

No solía maldecir tanto, pero lo que vio dentro fue peor que un simple retrete sucio. En su lugar, una imagen más tenebrosa se reflejaba en el fondo de ese WC. El reflejo de una oveja devolviéndole la misma mirada en shock que ella tenía en su rostro. Y no era cualquier borrega, sino la misma que hubiese puesto en prisión ya hace un año atrás.

– Be... ¡Bellwether! ¡No! ¡Esto no es un sueño! ¡Es una pesadilla! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! –Se sentía hiperventilada, pero la parte coherente de su cerebro entró en acción.

–Espera, esto SI es un sueño, ¡solo que no he podido despertar! Debo seguir dormida en mi cama, pero ¿qué podré hacer para despertarme? –Miró hacia abajo, al agua dentro de la taza– ¡eso debe poder despertarme! –y sin dudarlo un segundo, salto dentro del inodoro.

El agua helada salpico hacia todos lados sobre el suelo en su intento por salir

– ¡No funcionó! –berreó mientras tiritaba. En un último intento de ver si no se encontraba dentro de un disfraz muy bien hecho, tiró de sus orejas haciéndola sentir un dolor punzante en su pezuña izquierda. Notó como corría un poco de sangre de la pequeña herida.

– ¡Oh dulces galletas con queso! ¡Esto es real! Esto no puede ser... como... yo, yo... –se atragantó un momento por las náuseas – ¡Salté dentro de un baño sucio! –se quedó allí sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas tosiendo y haciendo un esfuerzo imposible por no vomitar.


	7. Capítulo 7: El Primer Día (Bellwether)

Bellwether sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo. Era intenso, como si hubiese corrido a su límite y ahora todos sus músculos ardieran. No podía creer que ese estúpido e inútil ritual hubiese absorbido todas sus fuerzas. Seguía siendo muy temprano por la mañana, podía decirlo por la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, la quietud que se imponía en el ambiente y por el radio reloj que se encontraba reposando sobre la mesa de noche. Este marcaba las 3:33 de la madrugada y...

– ¿Reloj? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Y por qué puedo verlo con claridad sin traer mis gafas puestas? –sus ojos se abrieron por completo para investigar los alrededores mientras su visión se adaptaba aún a la penumbra.

Esta ya no era su celda, pero seguro era mucho más pequeña. Se estiró para alcanzar la lámpara junto a su cama la cual de inmediato iluminó la habitación haciéndola ver sobre el interruptor la pata gris y peluda que lo encendió. Salió corriendo de la cama hacia el espejo que se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto. Era ella, la coneja que le había arrebatado todo. Gruñó con coraje a la vez que involuntariamente su puño golpeó el espejo tratando de lastimar al animal que se reflejaba frente a ella. El sonido de los cristales que cayeron a piso alertó a sus vecinos.

–Oye, coneja. ¿Te encuentras bien? –alguien del otro lado de la pared preguntó preocupado.

–Claro que está bien, ella es policía. –la voz de un segundo mamífero que sonaba molesto respondió.

–Cállate, podría estar lastimada –respondió una vez más el primero.

–No, tú cállate, estoy seguro que solo botó algún vaso o un plato –justificó el segundo.

– ¿En verdad crees que tiene espacio suficiente en ese closet que llama cuarto para guardar una vajilla?

–Me encuentro bien –finalmente respondió sintiéndose ansiosa al escuchar su nueva voz –solo... vuelvan a dormir.

La calma regresó al apartamento. Nuevamente echó un vistazo, esta vez menos perturbada por el distorsionado reflejo en él y finalmente sonrió con una macabra mueca que nunca pensó mirar en el rostro de la amigable Judy Hopps.

– ¡Funcionó! ¡En verdad soy libre! –pensó para no despertar a los molestos vecinos.

No podía creer que el plan hubiese tenido éxito y que la fútil palabrería que su tía le trató de enseñar por años la sacase de prisión. Quería consagrar este momento con alguna frase, y no pudo pensar en mejores palabras que aquellas que su archienemiga usara el día que fue capturada y fuese robada de su dignidad y brillante futuro. Frotando sus recién obtenidas patas peludas, continuó admirándose en el espejo y susurró:

–Es una treta, tesoro.


	8. Capítulo 8: La Gran Charada (Dawn)

_A partir de aquí los capítulos estarán divididos entre nuestras dos personajes principales, uno para Dawn, otro para Judy. Spoiler: Si no has leído lo demás de la historia detente aquí. Ya no es secreto que Judy y Bellwether cambiaron cuerpo. Ahora exploraremos cuales son las intenciones de Dawn y como hará Judy para salir de tan inusual situación. En algún momento habrá capítulos dedicados a explorar a Nick, pero por el momento espero disfruten de las rarísimas situaciones a las que se enfrentaran ambas archienemigas al tener que vivir la vida de la otra. _

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para la coneja impostora, pues trató sin éxito de adivinar el patrón para ganar acceso al teléfono que ahora le pertenecía. El reloj mostraba las 5:30 cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar asustándola.

– ¿Qué no es demasiado temprano? –murmuró.

A causa de sus labores como ex alcaldesa de Zootopia, ella sabía de primera mano que la reunión con Bogo se llevaba a cabo exactamente a las 8:30 de la mañana; y juzgando por la ubicación del departamento en el que se encontraba el camino por subterráneo no debería tardar más de 30 minutos. O esta coneja tenía todo un ritual matutino, o simplemente era masoquista. Hasta ahora ya había estado despierta por casi dos horas, pero su cuerpo gritaba de agonía como si hubiese corrido todo un maratón. Por fin se decidió a comenzar a prepararse para vivir un día en la "glamorosa" vida de la oficial orejona.

Ya cumplido milagrosamente el primer paso de su maquiavélico plan, no podía darse el lujo de apresurar el resto. Bellwether siempre se había caracterizado por ser un mamífero de paciencia inconmensurable esperando por el momento adecuado para hacer girar los engranes. La siguiente fase implicaba mezclarse y adaptarse a su nueva vida con la identidad que ahora poseía.

El reloj marcaba las 7:30 y no había sido capaz de volver a dormir por temor a regresar al sucio agujero donde la aprisionaban. Después de todo, eso podría tratarse solo de un sueño y no estaba dispuesta a despertar todavía, o tal vez la "magia" que había tratado de invocar era de efecto temporal. Sea lo que fuese, debía creer que todo resultó y apegarse a su plan. Después de arreglarse un poco y uniformarse con las prendas que colgaban en la pared cercana a su cama, se apresuró a salir del apartamento y llegó a la estación de trenes más próxima.

Tal como lo había imaginado, llegó a la estancia del precinto con tiempo de sobra. Se dirigía directo a la sala de reuniones cuando una chirriante voz llamó un nombre al cual tendría que acostumbrarse a responder.

– ¡Judy! Digo... ¡oficial Hopps! Buenos días –gritó el recepcionista que le saludaba ondeando su enorme garra.

Siempre había visto a ese jaguar como un mamífero repulsivo, no solo por el hecho de que era un depredador sino por su insalubre figura. No podía concebir como un leopardo, el más veloz y supuestamente uno de los felinos más delgados de la creación pudo haberse convertido en ese rechoncho ser. Sin embargo, recordó que no era la más indicada para juzgar a otros basados en su aspecto físico ya que ella misma era una oveja subdesarrollada. Aun así, el seguía siendo un repudiado depredador y se prometió a si misma que una vez a cargo volvería a deshacerse de él al igual que la vez anterior.

–Hola... umh ¡Garraza! –trato de sonar tan alegre como le fuese posible, aunque en verdad se sentía muy desgastada. Ella no era una oveja tonta, sabía que sus habilidades actorales eran sobresalientes y tendría que usarlas para poder llevar a cabo su nuevo esquema.

– ¿Escuchaste sobre el nuevo disco de Gazelle? ¡Eh! ¡Adivina que! ¿Ella dará un concierto para promoverlo y adivina quien ya tiene boletos? –dijo con las patas empuñadas sobre sus fofas mejillas.

–Ummm... ¿tu?

– ¡Correcto! –concluyó Garraza con un chillido de emoción tan agudo que podría haber destrozado el cristal de la vitrina con trofeos de atrás– ¿Cuándo conseguirás los tuyos?

Debía tomar nota de esto, al parecer ella ahora era fan de la estrella pop abraza-depredadores. No recordaba haber visto nada que se le pareciera a mercancía de Gazelle en su cuarto así que podía deducir que no era una fan tan intensa como el mamífero manchado frente a ella.

–Talvez los consiga esta tarde después del... –el jaguar suspiró pareciendo herido con la respuesta colocando ambas patas sobre su hocico.

– ¡Pero ya estarán agotados para entonces! –sollozó el enorme gato con enormer ojos de felino entristecidos. No podía dejar que este gato interfiriera armando un escándalo.

– No te preocupes Garraza, los conseguiré, te lo prometo –respondió con la confianza de todo un político en campaña electoral.

Ya había soportado suficiente asco para toda una vida y perdido suficiente tiempo con la interrupción del gato obeso por lo cual prefirió no mencionar la desagradable escena de la dona atascada bajo su barbilla. Seguramente hubiera derivado en más conversación sin lugar a dudas. Después de decir adiós, se apresuró a la sala de reuniones.

El ruido dentro podía solo ser comparado con el de un salón de preparatoria. Mamíferos rugían, aullaban y bostezaban, incluso algunos seguían dormitando. Solo se preguntaba donde sería un lugar apropiado para sentarse entre tanto bruto depredador que fácilmente podría aplastarla. Solo veía depredadores hacia todos lados, en medio de una jauría de lobos, leones y osos polares resaltaba una enorme elefante rodeada por todos ellos –es su funeral –pensó despreocupada.

Finalmente al frente de esta jungla salvaje encontró un asiento libre justo junto a un rinoceronte en cuya placa se leía McCuerno. Sacó su inútil teléfono solo para corroborar que la hora fuese la misma que en el reloj detrás del pódium. Ambos indicaban las 8:26. Al menos no estaba sentada junto a un asqueroso depredador.

–Oye Hopps. ¿Lista para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor? –el enorme oficial al lado suyo le preguntó mientras sostenía su enorme puño frente a su diminuto cuerpo. Ella no comprendía lo que este animal quería, de hecho tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado para poder ver de frente al cornudo detrás. Con una mirada inquisitiva miro a McCuerno después su puño y una vez más al oficial. Inesperadamente ella lo escuchó, la cantarina voz del depredador que había ayudado a frustrar su cometido de tomar control sobre las cobardes masas de la ciudad.

– Le enseñé bien, grandote. Creo que hoy es el día que te dejará colgando.

Al escuchar esto, inmediatamente supo lo que debía hacer. Todo fuese por el orgullo entre presas. Su brazo se alejó preparándose para golpear y como un acto reflejo su pata chocó fuertemente con el puño de McCuerno propinándole un enérgico puñetazo.

– Hey, Hopps, ten más cuidado. ¿No te han dicho que eres demasiado fuerte para ser un conejo? –comentó el gigantesco policía a la vez que sobaba la parte del puño donde había impactado su suave pata. No pudo contenerse al rodar sus ojos, algo que normalmente no haría, al creer que el rinoceronte se estaba burlando de ella. Se giró para mirar hacia debajo de donde había salido la voz del zorro, pero ya no estaba ahí.

– ¿A dónde se...? –se detuvo a media oración cuando quedó prácticamente cara a cara con el zorro que ya se encontraba arriba de la misma silla que ella. No solo había quedado sorprendida de que el zorro tuviera la osadía de asaltar su espacio personal, sino que también ya tenía entre sus garras su teléfono.

– ¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo? –dijo en un tono indignado el cual simplemente se ganó una leve carcajada del pelirrojo y una mirada burlona.

–Buenos días a ti también Zanahorias. Vamos, Pelusa, solo déjame pasar las fotos que tomamos la semana pasada.

Y con un veloz movimiento de dedos, el zorro desbloqueó el aparato ante el asombro de la orejona. Él conocía la contraseña y afortunadamente observó muy bien el patrón de desbloqueo. Nick descargó las imágenes y regresó el celular a la Judy impostora. Rápidamente volvió a insertar el código para confirmar que lo recordaba adecuadamente.

–Está bien, Zanahorias, esta vez no cambié tu fondo de pantalla.

Tomaba nota mental de cada cosa sucediendo a su alrededor. Parecía como si la coneja y el zorro compartieran algún tipo de enfermiza relación de amistad, y la peor parte es que tendría que fingir hasta que pudiera obtener lo que en verdad quería. Desafortunadamente, ya no alcanzó a mirar las fotos y archivos guardados en su dispositivo pues Bogo hizo su entrada mientras que los demás en el cuarto pisoteaban con pezuñas y garras sobre el suelo y mesas, todos silenciados por él una vez que se encontraba sobre el podio frente a ellos.

Ahora no solo sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo. También comenzaba a sentir un malestar de cabeza que se propagaba como un punzante dolor desde detrás de sus ojos. Esas nuevas orejas suyas eran muy sensibles. Podía escuchar la mayoría de las conversaciones aun sin quererlo.

–Con razón los chismes se esparcían más rápido entre los conejos en la granja –pensó.

Tendría que aprender a enfocarse si es que quería poder dormir en algún momento. No es que no le viera la ventaja a esta nueva habilidad, pero el simple hecho de imaginarse los sonidos que tendría que soportar durante la primavera le ponía el pelaje de punta.

– ¡Hopps! ¿Qué no estas escuchando? –Bogo exclamó a todo pulmón. Se encontraba tan ensimismada que no notó al jefe entregando las asignaciones del día. Dawn supuso que Judy no era de las que hacían enojar a su superior. La llamada de atención hizo que todos los oficiales en la sala volteasen en su dirección incluyendo al zorro de sonrisa engreída.

– Lo lamento, jefe –se disculpó brevemente– es solo que no me siento muy bien el día de hoy –continuó esperando obtener algo de comprensión por parte del búfalo que siempre había parecido ser uno de los mamíferos mejor educados que haya conocido. Claro, eso fue hasta que la arrestara después de responder a la llamada que selló el destino de su vida pasada.

–Oh, parece que la oficial Hopps no se está sintiendo muy bien hoy –Bogo expresó burlonamente con tono de preocupación fingida en la voz. –Quizá un día en parquímetros te siente mejor.

Los otros oficiales estallaron en carcajadas. Todos sabían que ese era el talón de Aquiles de la coneja y Bogo sabía explotarlo con esas técnicas de motivación para impulsarla a querer un reto mayor frente a un día de aburrimiento entregando multas a autos mal estacionados.

– Eso estaría bastante bien, gracias jefe –respondió la coneja creando un silencio sepulcral que llenó la sala. Todos quedaron petrificados fijando la vista sobre la pequeña grisácea con incredulidad.

– ¿Estas segura Hopps? –replicó Bogo demostrando preocupación real esta vez. La coneja solo se limitó a asentir. –Bueno, Hopps, Wilde. Parquímetros. Retírense.

Mientras se alejaban, Bogo hizo una observación final antes de que partiesen

–Wilde... hagan una escala en la enfermería de camino a la salida. Asegúrate que Hopps esté en condiciones para trabajar hoy –el zorro afirmó con la cabeza con la vista puesta sobre su jefe.

– No puedes engañarme –clamó el canido que la seguía de cerca.

–A... ¿a qué te refieres? –Bell sintió sus pupilas encogerse y gotas de sudor frío formarse debajo de su pelaje sobe su frente.

–Vamos. He sido tu compañero por más de seis meses. No intentes estafar a un estafador tesoro.

Sintió como si su corazón se detuviera de repente. ¿Cómo es que podría saberlo? Antes de poder defenderse, el zorro interfirió.

–Te excediste con tus ejercicios matinales. ¿No es así? –el rostro de Judy permanecía en con una mirada atónita. –Ya hemos hablado de esto Zanahorias, no puedes someter a un criminal del doble de tu tamaño un día antes y tratar de hacer tu horrenda rutina matinal completa la mañana siguiente. Lo que quiero decir es... sabes que yo mismo la intente hacer ¡y es monstruosa!

Después de una pequeña pausa, suspiró aliviada de que su fachada siguiera en pie y decidió seguirle la corriente al sarnoso anaranjado – me atrapaste. Creo que si me excedí demasiado.

– Bueno, entonces vayamos a terminar con lo de enfermería o jefe trasero de búfalo nos pondrá en parquímetros una semana entera –concluyó Nick antes de dirigirse a el área indicada.

_El siguiente tratará sobre como fue el amargo amanecer para Judy._


	9. Capítulo 9: Bienvenida a la selva (Judy)

El cielo se había despejado y la tenue luz de la luna apenas iluminaba la celda a través de la diminuta ventana. Húmeda y confundida, Judy tomó la sábana de la cama tratando de secarse tanto como pudiera. Temblaba un poco, pero no sentía tanto frío como pensó que lo haría

–Una de las ventajas de tener lana en lugar de pelaje supongo.

Su vista seguía borrosa, no lo suficiente para ser considerada legalmente ciega, pero lo suficiente para ser un problema a la hora de leer.

Un diminuto resplandor atrapó su mirada cerca del centro de la habitación lo que la hizo caminar hacia el objeto que producía tal destello. Un par de lentes se posaban a sus pies. Notó como faltaba uno de los vidrios. Los sostuvo entre las pezuñas y los colocó sobre su nariz.

–Sí, definitivamente son de Bellwether –pensó.

–Supongo que medio ciega es mejor que totalmente ciega –se dijo a sí misma en un monótono tono de voz.

Prestando atención finalmente, sintió escalofríos al escuchar como sonaba su propia voz haciéndola no querer decir nada más, pues al menos en sus pensamientos seguía sonando normal. Con la visión parcialmente restaurada, decidió explorar alrededor del cuarto. Como deseaba en ese momento que las ovejas fueran mamíferos nocturnos solo por poder obtener una mejor vista de aquel extraño nuevo ambiente.

Justo cuando regresaba a la cama especulando que tendría que esperar a que la luz de la mañana interviniese, su pata izquierda tropezó y quedó enredada en algo. Parecía un pedazo de tela común y corriente, pero al inspeccionarlo más de cerca...

–No... ¡no puede ser! ¡Es el pañuelo de los exploradores de Nick! ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí? –expresó desconcertada.

El mismo recuerdo de la niñez se su compañero con el cual había enredado su pierna lastimada durante el caso de los aulladores ahora se encontraba en su pata. Por un momento en su mente cruzó que aquél podría no ser más que una copia, pues el original se había perdido a causa de la política de los hospitales sobre el manejo de desechos peligrosos. Sin embargo, las oscuras manchas de sangre seca que lograba discernir gracias a los ligeros rayos de luz demostraban que era el mismo. También se notaban manchas frescas de sangre. No se necesitaba ser un genio para reconocer que con ese mismo pañuelo se había removido la sangre de la herida la pezuña de Bellwether. –Pero ¿Por qué?

–Agarró el pañuelo con su pezuña sana y volvió a subir a la cama. Sabía que entrar en pánico no era una opción y aunque se encontraba un tanto aterrada y completamente ignorante sobre los eventos que llevaron a que su conciencia quedara atrapada dentro del cuerpo de Bellwether, debía permanecer en calma y pensar en un plan para hacer saber a los demás que, de hecho, ella era Judy Hopps.

La mañana llegó y los rayos del sol se reflejaron sobre las paredes y el suelo iluminando todo alrededor. No había dormido tratando de formular un plan que le hiciera saber a otros, a quien sea, sobre la situación en la que se encontraba. Primero que nada, la posibilidad de escapar no estaba a discusión. No porque no fuera capaz de lograr tal hazaña, pero una vez fuera sería una fugitiva y sin medios para poder permanecer escondida una vez que lo lograse. Definitivamente terminaría por ser capturada de nuevo pero esta vez con una sentencia más larga, y dado que no sabía si esto de estar dentro del cuerpo de la oveja era algo temporal o a largo plazo, era mejor no arriesgarse. Se regañó a si misma justo después de desarrollar varias rutas de escape incluyendo a través de los ductos de ventilación, el carro de la lavandería y el clásico escape por el inodoro que ella y Nick hubiesen patentado tiempo atrás. El recuerdo de esa singular ocasión la hizo carcajear, aunque rápidamente frunció el ceño

–Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esta fastidiosa voz –suspiró con tristeza.

Hacer una llamada telefónica fue la mejor conclusión a la que pudo llegar. El problema no era a quien o como llamar, el problema era como hacer que su historia pareciera creíble. Si llamara a Nick, al escuchar la voz de Bellwether probablemente colgaría de inmediato. Además, ¿Qué es lo que diría? "Hola Nick o mamá, ¿adivinen qué? Estoy en la cárcel pero no soy exactamente yo. Estoy atrapada dentro del cuerpo de la oveja que casi destruye Zootopia y necesito que vengan y me saquen".

La última y tal vez más loca de sus opciones era llamarse a sí misma. Tal vez la Judy de afuera pudiera ayudarla de alguna forma. Todo era tan confuso. Talvez ella no era la única viviendo esta pesadilla.

El sonido de una cerradura metálica abriéndose al final del pasillo reverbero por el edificio y una voz que al parecer contaba a los prisioneros rompió la calma que hasta el momento imperaba. La voz se acercaba con cada segundo que transcurría hasta que finalmente llego a las afueras de su cuarto.

–Prisionera 0678 -la voz declaró.

Era una cerdita en uniforme azul. Era algo delgada para un puerco y el fleco güero que salía de su gorra de policía seguro la hacía resaltar del resto de los otros...

–Prisionero 0678 ¡vamos Dawn! No harás que pasemos por esto cada vez que nos veamos ¿o sí? - volteó la oficial separando su vista del portapapeles para poder verla de frente. Su cara de enfado podría competir con la de McCuerno antes de su café matinal.

–Lo siento. Es que aún estoy algo somnolienta.

La policía de turno entonces miró dentro de la habitación deteniendo la vista obre las sábanas mojadas que se encontraban sobre el suelo.

–No intentaste escapar por el escusado ¿cierto? La última vez que alguien trató, quedó atrapado en la cañería por un par de horas. Era un pobre diablo de nombre Roedriguez.

Judy no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa ahogada la cual resulto evidente para su interlocutora quien también carcajeo brevemente.

–Nada de eso, es solo que me resbale dentro. Esas cosas no están diseñadas para nosotros los pequeños mamíferos -respondió.

–Se más cuidadosa, un ahogamiento no se vería bien en mi reporte, es demasiado papeleo –indicó en un tono apagado. –También toma una ducha, no quiero tener que explicar el mal olor en mi sector.

Con ese último comentario, la porcina comenzaba a irse cuando Judy recordó lo que necesitaba

– ¡Espera un minuto! –la oficial volteó fastidiada

– ¿Crees que sea posible que me permitiesen hacer una llamada? –su tono era indefenso y de súplica.

–Hablarme como si fueras buena no te dará preferencias conmigo, ¿entendiste borrega? Además, por el pequeño incidente que causaste en la enfermería la semana pasada y el alboroto de ayer por la tarde no creo que te permitan el uso de teléfono por al menos dos semanas.

Nuevamente, Judy quedó sola con sus pensamientos - carambolas, ahí va mi brillante plan. Las rejas produjeron un zumbido quedando abiertas.

–Necesito una ducha para aclarar mis ideas –salió al pasillo esperando encontrar el baño.

El haber crecido en una numerosa familia en verdad no la preparó para situaciones donde la desnudez era requerida. Desde que era una pequeña cría siempre había tenido problemas de incomodidad al estar desnuda alrededor de otros. Simplemente otra de las peculiaridades que la volvían una coneja rara, u oveja por el momento. Desde que llegó a Zootopia, solo había tenido que enfrentar un par de situaciones con la política "con pantalones y con playera, no hay servicio". Agradecía que Nick había estado ahí para ayudarla a lidiar con las situaciones. Sin embargo, esto era muy diferente.

La ventaja de vivir en una ciudad como Zootopia donde la mayoría viven con relativa tranquilidad es contar con un nivel de crimen bajo por lo cual para mantener las cárceles funcionando en niveles óptimos de población tanto machos como hembras eran acomodados en la misma prisión, pero pensar que compartían las instalaciones al mismo tiempo era inquietante para Judy. Enormes mamíferos desnudos abarcaban hasta donde lograba ver. Repentinamente, todos ellos voltearon a ver mientras entraba tímidamente entre las duchas. Las miradas no revelaban lujuria, todo lo que esos brillantes ojos mostraban era simplemente desdén, y como podría culparlos.

Se deslizó lentamente con la espalda hacia la pared y una toalla enredada sobre su cuerpo para evitar ser aplastada por los animales grandes. Finalmente se encontró relativamente sola en la esquina más alejada de las duchas donde el vapor era tan denso que ya no necesitaba cubrirse para no sentir pudor. Tomó algunos minutos para lavar su cuerpo por completo y poder conocerlo mejor –al menos sigo siendo una chica -sentenció. La mayor diferencia era que su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto en su mayoría por una enorme capa de lana. Tendría que ser extremadamente cuidadosa al secarse. Era eso o arriesgarse a que le diera una infección en la piel. El tamaño de ambas era similar así que no notaba mucha diferencia aunque ahora era un poco más alta. Sin embargo, por cómo estaban las cosas, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan diminuta, frágil y abandonada.

De la nada, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse sobre su cara ovejuna imaginando lo celoso que estaría Nick de que ella pudiera tocar tanta lana; pero tan pronto como ésta llegó, se esfumó, siendo sustituida por lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas las cuales se perdían fácilmente quedando cubiertas por los borbotones de agua que las regaderas expulsaban.

Apenas hasta ahora su nueva cruda realidad la comenzaba a afectar, no había tenido aun tiempo de digerir lo acontecido y ahora mismo se daba cuenta de lo sola que estaba dentro de este lugar, y la peor parte era el no poder decirle a su mejor amigo, a su Nick, lo que le había sucedido. Por primera vez en horas desde que aquella horrible pesadilla comenzó a sentirse desesperanzada.

Después de un momento de contemplar la nada y sentir pena por sí misma, salió de su trance de negatividad encontrando una nueva determinación al recordar al zorro ex charlatán y como aun con las adversidades del pasado nunca se habían rendido ante nada.

–Y no comenzaré hoy.

Habiendo encontrado nuevamente su voluntad, salió derecho pasando por entre los demás animales que al verla venir de frente a ellos y con unos ojos que quemaban con tal determinación, no pudieron más que reaccionar quitándose del camino de la pequeña lanuda. Todos y cada uno habían aprendido a condenarla por lo que había hecho en su pasado, pero a temerla de igual medida. No teniendo nada que perder, pues ya había perdido su vida, sabía lo que debía hacer. Tenía que tratar. Tratar de hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacer que todos supiesen la verdad.


	10. Cap10: En la Guerra y en el Amor (D)

La visita a la enfermería no fue tan larga como hubieran esperado. Judy terminó con un satisfactorio diagnóstico de sobre ejercitación y con una pequeña advertencia de no seguir esforzándose demasiado por el siguiente par de días.

–Te veo cerca del garaje, Zanahorias. No llegues tarde –bromeó el zorro mientras se alejaba contoneando su ríspida cola.

–Finalmente sola –relajó su postura la coneja usurpadora –Ahora ¿Dónde consigo un uniforme de repartemultas?

No sabía lo que la hacía sentir más ridícula, el vistoso chaleco naranja, el sombrero abombado, o el pequeño vehículo de tres ruedas que hacia parecer que el circo había llegado a la ciudad. Aunado a conducir por las calles de Plaza Sahara junto con un zorro que a su parecer estaba demasiado cerca de ella no era lo que consideraría como el mejor primer día de trabajo en las calles. Al menos se encontraba fuera de la cárcel y ahora solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

El cánido detuvo la marcha del vehículo y al descender colocó unas monedas dentro del parquímetro a la vez que comenzó a hablarle.

\- OK Zanahorias. Nos vemos a medio día. Y recuerda, quien entregue más multas pagará por la comida.

\- Espera... ¿qué? –respondió la orejona casi en shock.

\- Me escuchaste, coneja. La última vez tuviste suerte, pero hoy estoy dispuesto a romper tu record de 273 multas entregadas para antes de mediodía.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Nunca he hablado más enserio en mi vida, pelusa.

No podía. No debía entrar en este tipo de apuestas. Al menos no de momento. Este zorro en verdad le estaba haciendo la vida de cuadritos al colocarla entre la espada y la pared. Apenas se estaba acostumbrando al cuerpo nuevo, y más importante aún ¿de dónde sacaría el dinero para pagar si perdía? Ya había planeado conseguir algo de su dinero guardado al menos hasta que pudiese conseguir el número de cuenta de Hopps. El problema era que tenía que ser muy cautelosa para conseguirlo y esperar una hora conveniente para hacerlo.

\- Pero escuchaste al doctor, no puedo esforzarme de más –tenía que salir de esa situación a cualquier costo, y el uso de engaños y palabras eran su especialidad.

\- ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿La oficial Hopps está rechazando un reto? Nunca pensé que viviría para ver este día. Que mal. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Al escuchar esto, sintió que había evitado el problema, pero la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro se convirtió en un ceño fruncido al escuchar como el zorro seguía parloteando.

–Sabes, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Sé que no podrías vencerme hoy ni aunque estuvieras en tu mejor forma. Es perfectamente entendible que tengas miedo de perder contra un mamífero más grande, fuerte y capaz.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso – ¡Mira zorro insufrible! ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que tú y mucho mejor! –No iba a tolerar a un molesto depredador que le dijera lo que podía o no hacer.

–Ese es el espíritu, Zanahorias. Nos vemos a mediodía.

Quedó estupefacta y sola allí parada un par de segundos tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Desafortunadamente para ella, aprendió de la forma más vivencial que el término "astuto" no se le daba a los zorros en vano. Toda su entereza y frialdad calculada fue saboteada en instantes por un estafador experimentado.

– ¿Qué? –fue todo lo que alcanzó a articular al darse cuenta que había caído en el juego del pulgoso trompa afilada.

Era muy raro que alguien pudiese hacerla perder los estribos y hacerla actuar instintivamente. Después de todo, había entrenado en el arte del engaño por décadas. Compañeros, maestros, incluso sus propios padres; ella había sido capaz de enmascarar su verdadera identidad y persuadir a cada uno de ellos.

Al ser una oveja, se esperaba que fuera igual que las demás y que solo se apegara a seguir órdenes y ser sumisa. Decidió entonces convertir esa preconcepción de los borregos en una ventaja. Al pasar de los años había sido capaz de sobrellevar el convivir con muchos depredadores abusivos, incluyendo al peor de todos y ex jefe, Leodoro Gonzalez, cuya actitud y egocentrismo casi lograban que perdiera la paciencia en ocasiones. Aun así, siempre se mantuvo bajo control. Sin embargo, este zorro tenía algo que lo volvía inmensamente molesto. No era abusivo como los demás depredadores con los que había tratado, pero de alguna forma tenía una exasperante forma de sacar su lado competitivo.

\- Maldito zorro, ¡me vengaré por esta afrenta!

Los minutos pasaban y Bellwether no encontraba dificultades con tan fastidiosa actividad. De igual forma, descubrió que sus largas orejas eran muy útiles para la actividad que realizaba y afortunadamente para ella, el dolor muscular que la entumecía casi ya no era perceptible. Todo parecía avanzar sin contratiempos. Casi dos horas transcurrieron y su contador marcaba 100 multas entregadas.

\- No hay forma de que pierda contra ese repulsivo depredador.

Al parecer habló demasiado rápido, pues frente a ella se encontraba finalmente su primer obstáculo.

–De todos los vehículos en el reino animal, ¡tenía que toparme con el de una jirafa! –Refunfuñó estresada – ¿cómo se supone que voy a multar un auto de tales dimensiones?

Después de analizarlo por varios ángulos llegó a la conclusión más adecuada – ¿sabes qué? No tengo porque hacer esto. Simplemente lo dejare sin multa –pensó para sí misma.

Al dar la vuelta para abandonar la escena se percató que el granuja rojizo descendía graciosamente del toldo de una van tamaño elefante al otro lado de la avenida. En un acto reflejo, el zorro volteó y guiñó un ojo en su dirección. Podía sentir como la presunción del zorro la abofeteaba justo en su orgullo.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Como odio a ese imbécil!

No tenía opción, ahora era un reto escalar hasta ahí arriba. De cualquier modo, necesitaba probar lo que su nuevo cuerpo era capaz de hacer. Ella había leído en el expediente de Hopps sobre el excelente desempeño que había conseguido en la academia de policía, aunque los reportes parecían algo exagerados. Esa era una de las tantas razones por la cual se había propuesto a auditar la academia y tratar de sacar a todos los reclutas depredadores.

Comenzó flexionando sus piernas y saltó con todas sus fuerzas. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que con ese salto había recorrido poco más de la mitad del vehículo.

–Wow, sabía que esta coneja era atlética, ¡pero esto es ridículo!

Aun así, la atura alcanzada no era suficiente para lograr poner la multa en su lugar. Ahora que tenía noción de lo que su cuerpo era capaz de hacer, decidió correr y brincar sobre otro auto estacionado justo a un lado. El brinco la mandó volando por el aire y finalmente aterrizó en el lugar adecuado. Colocó la multa en el limpia brisas del cual se aferró y...

\- ¿Y ahora como bajo de aquí?

Gracias a su memoria muscular, logró llegar al lugar deseado sin mayor esfuerzo, pero su cerebro que no estaba acostumbrado a tales maniobras ahora la traicionaba. Se sujetó fuertemente al limpiador con temor de ver hacia abajo.

\- Oh, viejas chuletas. Está Bien, tú te metiste en esto, tú puedes salir sola.

Volteó hacia los lados y pudo observar una lámpara de alumbrado público no muy lejos de donde se encontraba y saltó en su dirección. Se deslizó girando alrededor del poste con singular elegancia.

\- ¡Eso fue sorprendente! –escuchó una voz detrás suya. Se trataba de un pequeño castor del cual no se había percatado, pero que al parecer su despliegue de acrobacias lo había impresionado.

\- Señorita Coneja, ¿cree que algún día yo también pueda convertirme en oficial de policía?

Se sintió elogiada por el pequeño dientón, aunque al mismo tiempo tuvo que contener su repudió al ser confundida con la desagradable coneja en la cual ahora su conciencia habitaba.

\- Desde luego que sí. Puedes tratar de ser quien tú quieras porque esto es Zootopia. Si una oveja se pudo convertir en la alcaldesa, entonces tú puedes ser lo que desees si estás dispuesto a hacer lo necesario.

El castorcillo simplemente encogió los hombros no entendiendo lo último que le dijeron. Felizmente se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso con su madre que lo esperaba en la cercanía.

Ya casi era la hora indicada para encontrar al odioso vulpino en el lugar acordado. Regresaba caminando sintiéndose orgullosa de que su máquina marcara 276 multas sabiendo que en definitiva ganaría esa comida gratis. Definitivamente sabría mucho mejor sabiendo que lo tendría que pagar su mañoso compañero.

Desde luego había considerado hacer trampa, pero estando ese depredador a la vuelta de cualquier esquina prefirió no arriesgarse, pues la coneja le había demostrado en alguna ocasión que su "ética" valía más que su propia carrera.

Finalmente llego al pequeño parque del cual habían partido y comenzó a buscarlo en los alrededores. Se encontraba sentado en una banca mientras sorbía con una pajilla de un vaso de plástico con un espeso líquido azul.

– ¡Zanahorias! Llegas justo a tiempo. Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte para obligarte cumplir la apuesta. ¿Lista para pagar?

La presunción de este zorro se encontraba en niveles que iban más allá de cualquier otro mamífero el cual haya conocido.

– ¿Estás seguro? –replicó tratando de no sonar despreciativa mientras lentamente agitaba su máquina frente a los ojos medio abiertos del zorro.

Él se levantó de su asiento con la mirada sorprendida a la vez que tomaba su propio aparato de la parte trasera de su cinturón. Lo sostuvo frente al rostro de la grisácea para nuevamente mostrar su larga y engreída sonrisa. ¡Su contador también marcaba 276 multas! Simplemente no podía creerlo. ¡Después de todo el esfuerzo por el que había pasado, no podría hacer pagar al zorro! Por otra parte, viendo el vaso medio lleno, al menos no había perdido y todo quedaría en un empate. Justo cuando se dirigía a declarar lo obvio, Nick descarriló su tren de pensamiento clamando la victoria.

\- Yo gano.

\- Espera un segundo. ¿Qué acaso no sabes contar? Esto es un empate –dijo con incredulidad.

\- Vamos, Zanahorias. No puedes considerarlo como victoria el empatar con un oficial novato. Tú eres la oficial superior y por lo tanto este marcador significa que pierdes.

Bell ya estaba hasta la coronilla con el hocicón. No permitiría que ese estúpido zorro se saliera con la suya, así tuviera que romper la actuación y revelarse ante el apestoso zorro. Le revelaría la verdad tan solo para hacerle saber por lo que su verdadera amiga estaba pasando y verlo sufrir. Tendría que conformarse con ese premio de consolación, pero valdría totalmente la pena.

Se encontraba a punto de abrir la boca para ponerlo en su lugar cuando...

Beep beep beep

Sus orejas se sobresaltaron girando en la dirección del sonido. El zorro que no pudo escuchar lo que ella simplemente permaneció viendo fijo a sus orejas y lentamente giró en la dirección en la que éstas apuntaban. Ambos finalmente identificaron la fuente del sonido. Al otro lado del parque un medidor de parquímetros recién alcanzaba su límite. El cánido volteó rápidamente para verla directo a los ojos.

\- ¡Oh! Como desearía tener una cámara en este momento –pensó Bellwether. La cara del zorro se tornó en una de terror y desesperación al ver la sonrisa sobre la cara de su compañera.

\- Zanahorias. Lo que sea que estés pensando, deja de pensarlo.

Cuando este concluyó su frase, la coneja ya se apresuraba hacia el vehículo infractor a toda velocidad ganando distancia mientras el zorro se deshacía del resto de su jugo en un cesto de basura. Ella tenía la seguridad de que no podría darle alcance...

\- Adios, pelusa –dijo el zorro al pasar corriendo sobre sus cuatro extremidades junto a ella.

– ¡Oye, eso es trampa! –gritó mientras el peludo rojizo la adelantaba.

Nick llegó a la meta colocando su pata sobre el chasís del automóvil – ¡gané!

La coneja caminaba en su dirección ya sin esfuerzo pareciendo decepcionada con el resultado.

– ¡Vamos Zanahorias! Anímate. Que mejor premio que invitar a comer a tu zorro favorito. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la guerra, el amor y la comida gratis.

Mientras decía esto, el zorro buscaba su aparato en el cinturón. Lo busco una vez más del otro lado sin éxito. Desesperadamente miró a ambos lados tratando de descubrir donde se había metido el dichoso artefacto.

–Pero donde...

En ese momento, Bell terminaba de ingresar el número de placa y tenía la multa justo en su pata para al fin colocarla en su lugar.

–Espera, no puedes...

La multa se encontraba ya en el parabrisas unos segundos antes de que el reloj marcara que el medio día dando fin a la apuesta.

– ¿Buscabas esto? –dijo Dawn columpiando el dispositivo frente a él.

\- ¿Pero cuándo?

Ella sabía que no le sería posible seguir el mismo ritmo, así que en el último momento antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance, saltaría sobre de él derribándolo, o al menos eso pensó hasta ver el brillante objeto colgando de su cintura que fue cuando decidió desengancharlo antes de que el cuadrúpedo aumentara la velocidad.

– ¡Eso fue trampa! –replicó el zorro con un tono herido.

– ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste de "en la guerra y en el amor"? –lo restregó en su rostro mientras mostraba la sonrisa con mayor satisfacción que había tenido desde que se convirtió en la alcaldesa. Solo podía regocijarse con la mirada gruñona en la cara del zorro. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto y sabía que podría ser mejor. No sabía que tanto afectaría la indebida relación amistosa que llevaban esos dos, pero nada le gustaría más que ver en ese momento al zorro que con el rostro desencajado como el día que ella misma fue engañada con la maldita pluma grabadora. Comenzaba a mover sus labios cuando groseramente la escoria frente a ella la interrumpió subiendo el índice de su garra derecha diciendo...

–No... Ni se te ocurra decirlo pelusa...

Ahora en definitiva debía hacerlo. Preparó su cara más presuntuosa y de sus labios pronunció nuevamente las palabras que ella misma aborrecía pero esta vez sería más satisfactorio pues las diría directamente a uno de sus captores.

–Es una treta, tesoro.

Esperaba que la mirada del canalla se volviera oscura, o que tal vez se diera la vuelta y que se alejara enfurecido. Puede que el movimiento haya sido demasiado atrevido quebrando la relación con su compañero. Eso podría traerle serias dificultades en el desarrollo de sus futuros esquemas, pero después de todo el resentimiento acumulado durante el año que estuvo en prisión no podía contener mucho más lo que sentía sin importar lo fuerte que ella fuese. Sin embargo, la reacción que tuvo el zorro la dejó totalmente desconcertada.

– ¡Jajaja JAJAJAJAJA!

Él estaba... ¡riéndose!

–Es bueno ver que actúes como tú misma otra vez Zanahorias. En verdad me preocupé que te sintieras mal en el precinto.

No podía creer lo que sus largas orejas escuchaban. Este sujeto respondía a las burlas justo a lo opuesto de lo que esperaba. Al menos podía estar segura que su pose no estaba comprometida.

–Vamos. Te invitaré a comer.

No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar –Si claro... vamos –fue todo lo que pudo vociferar antes de regresar a su mini-patrulla.

– ¿Pero qué clase de relación tienen estos dos? –se cuestionó en silencio mientras el zorro conducía hacia su destino.


	11. Capítulo 11: El rey caído (Judy)

Judy regresó a su celda aun con la toalla sobre su cuerpo. Afortunadamente para ella los baños en prisión contaban con potentes secadoras las cuales la mantendrían seca siempre y cuando no cayera nuevamente dentro del inodoro. Ahora necesitaba ropa que pudiese usar.

–No pienso ponerme esas prendas sucias con olor a... –no podía siquiera terminar la oración sin sentirse un poco nauseabunda por lo que había ocurrido.

Buscó debajo de la chirriante cama esperando tener aunque fuese otro uniforme de prisión. No podía andar por las instalaciones en toalla siendo el hazmerreír de todos.

Afortunadamente para ella, encontró un uniforme limpio y aparentemente nuevo. Era un poco diferente del modelo anaranjado que traía puesto cuando apareció dentro de ese infame cuerpo. El color era el mismo, los números de prisionero indicaban que realmente le pertenecía a ella, pero el corte era más elástico. Seguramente era algún uniforme deportivo.

–Supongo que Bellwether no es muy dada a hacer deportes –dijo con singular alegría al saber que no tendría que ponerse nuevamente aquel sucio harapo.

Una vez vestida, salió nuevamente para ver como la cárcel ya había cobrado vida. Los animales se desplazaban como una manada a donde supuso sería el comedor. Su conocimiento como policía le daba algunas pistas sobre lo que requería saber, pero tendría que averiguar información sobre su nueva vida; donde trabajaba, los horarios, la localización de áreas comunes, etc. antes que acabara el desayuno. No podía dejar a los demás saber que no conocía nada de su vida. Incluso sería muy peligroso afirmar quien era ella en realidad. Al principio pensarían que fingía demencia y en el peor de los casos podrían considerar que al fin se había vuelto loca como una cabra. Tal vez terminaría con el psiquiatra de la prisión o transferida a algún cuarto acolchado.

Cautelosamente siguió al resto de los mamíferos para descubrir que sus suposiciones eran correctas. La cafetería de la prisión era como cualquiera que se podría imaginar en una escuela, o incluso en la academia de policías. Las mesas metálicas enganchadas al suelo formaban varias hileras. Al fondo se encontraba la barra de donde los internos podían tomar los alimentos en charolas plásticas.

Hizo fila como todos los demás, no sin hacer que los que se encontraban a su alrededor se sintieran incomodos con su presencia. Algunos incluso se cambiaban a lugares más alejados detrás de la hilera. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal desprecio, ¿o era miedo? Sea lo que fuese, estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo. Lo primordial ahora era averiguar todo lo posible de la prisión para idear un plan que la librase de esa realidad.

La fila circulaba de manera veloz y en menos de 3 minutos ya se encontraba al frente lista para seleccionar algo de comer.

–Seguro este lugar no es dirigido por perezosos como en el departamento de tránsito –cruzó la idea por su mente. –Tal vez los que sirven en la cafetería ya reformados puedan obtener un trabajo en registros ahí.

La barra de alimentos se elevaba muy encima por sobre su cabeza. Afortunadamente, esta contaba con una escalinata por donde los pequeños mamíferos podían subir hasta estar frente a los alimentos. Caminó por delante de la barra, observando los platillos que se ofrecían. Tomó una charola y la desplazó hasta encontrar lo que parecía ser ensalada verde salteada.

–Me gustaría un poco de ese por favor –comentó hacia el otro lado de la cristal donde se alzó una cebra con el ojo morado y un cubre bocas.

–Si, si, ya voy... –comentó con un tono molesto pero al mirar a su interlocutora su rostro cambió. –Espere... usted es... –el equino quedó paralizado por unos segundos observando la pequeña pero imponente figura delante de él hasta que la oveja rompió el silencio.

–Matthew Stripelton? –cuestionó le ex alcaldesa dejando boquiabierto al caballo a rayas. Era la misma cebra que había encarcelado la tarde anterior. –Quien diría que me encontraría a un roba bolsos aquí. Claro, esa no era tu primera ofensa, así que estarás aquí cuanto, ¿unos seis meses?

– ¡¿Cómo...?! ¿Cómo es que usted me conoce? –el rallado respondió atónita, lo que atrajo las miradas de algunos para enterarse que ocurría con la oveja.

Ahora se deba cuenta de que muchos de los presentes eran criminales que ella y sus demás compañeros oficiales habían encarcelado en los meses anteriores. Afortunadamente para ella, ninguno de ellos sabia su verdadera identidad. En ese momento lo descubrió, ella tenía una ventaja táctica por sobre los demás pues conocía el perfil de un gran número de ellos.

–Pero él ingresó ayer...

–¡Bellwether sabe todo sobre todos!

–Es temible...

–Escuche que si tocas su lana, desapareces en siete días...

No necesitaba ser coneja para que los murmullos prácticamente a gritos llegaran fácilmente a sus oídos. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que la confundieran con la despreciable Bellwether, pero necesitaba tanta influencia como le fuera posible para lograr su cometido. Si algo había aprendido es que las cosas no son siempre blancas o negras, y a veces, al igual como lo hizo al estrellar ese tren en la búsqueda de la verdad, las cosas deben llevarse a ciertos extremos para poder triunfar.

–Oh, Matthew querido. Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. Podrías por favor darme un poco de ese platillo.

Sin dudarlo, la cebra sirvió una enorme porción sobre la tabla plástica a los pies de Dawn Bellwether. La tomó y descendió de la barra con todos los reclusos siguiendo su andar con la mirada. Lentamente las cosas regresaron a su ruidosa normalidad.

Sorprendentemente la cafetería estaba muy bien adaptada para todo tipo de especies.

–Lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de los sanitarios –comentó.

Las mesas contaban con escaleras para poder ascender a ellas. Sobre las mesas se podían encontrar asientos pequeños diseñados para que los mamíferos de talla chica pudieran acomodarse y degustar sus alimentos en compañía de los mamíferos grandes.

Encontró una mesa parcialmente desocupada y decidió ir a tomar lugar sobre ella. Ninguno de los otros mamíferos le prestaba ya atención. Al parecer el hambre tiende a hacer que las prioridades cambien. Con una cuchara de plástico preparó el primer bocado del platillo que había elegido. El sabor era inigualable, como ningún otro que hubiera probado antes. Era... ¡el más repulsivo e insípido plato que hubiera tenido el disgusto de probar jamás! Tuvo que contener las ganas de escupir por respeto a los demás comensales.

\- Escuche que la comida en prisión era mala, pero esto es demasiado. Debería ser un crimen dejar que sirvan comida así.

–Jaja. "Un crimen". Eso es gracioso –escuchó una ríspida voz responder en frente de ella. La voz pertenecía a un enorme rinoceronte que seguía engullendo después del oportuno comentario.

–Seguramente el que preparó esto está aquí por eso –agregó la borrega a su comentario anterior, ganándose una carcajada extra de su oyente.

–Supongo que es mejor que no comer nada –concluyó para sí misma.

Continuó probando bocado tras bocado intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el terrible sabor de su almuerzo. El sabor era detestable, sin sazón, con una temperatura terriblemente inadecuada para el platillo. Algo tendría que ocurrírsele si en que no quería morir de inanición.

Los animales caminaban y tenían conversaciones por doquier en la gran estancia. Ahora que no contaba con sus radares auditivos, consideraba un tanto raro el no poder escuchar todo lo que decían. No lo extrañaba del todo, pero simplemente al ser ya un hábito muy arraigado la hacía sentir diferente.

Se encontraba ya a la mitad de su muy inquietante comida cuando sintió un empujón detrás de ella seguido de una rápida disculpa. Obviamente quien la ofendió no lo había hecho con malas intenciones pues la familiar voz masculina parecía excusarse de forma sincera. Entonces volteó para descubrir quien casi la hacía terminar encima de su merienda, y ante ella vio que se erguía la enorme espalda de un mamífero. Al girar el dueño de tan enormes proporciones, pudo notar la prominente y pulcra melena bien acicalada del amable recluso que venía acompañado de una camarilla de seguidores. Quien sea que fuese ese prisionero no era alguien cualquiera; tenía educación y modales.

–En verdad, disculpe mi falta de... –pausó su disculpa al ver directamente hacia abajo donde la vislumbró haciendo que su semblante cambiara del amable que presentaba a uno menos afable.

–Huelewether –finalizó el gigantesco felino con un tono de repudio y desasosiego.

\- ¿Alcalde Leonzalez? –preguntó con gran sorpresa al encontrarse con una cara tan familiar.

\- Ex alcalde Leonzalez gracias a ti cordera –respondió con dureza. –Y dime, ¿qué es lo que te llevó a salir de tu torre de marfil para mezclarte con nosotros los plebeyos?

–Pero pensé que saldría en unos meses por implicarse en el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos.

–Para tu información, enana, después de esa sentencia, me dictaminaron otra más grave por desvió de recursos. Ese laboratorio clandestino que me obligaste a construir no salió de la nada.

Judy recordó que la sentencia de Leonzalez no sería mayor a los 6 meses pues se había ganado la simpatía del público al tratar de hacer lo correcto aunque el medio fuera de la forma incorrecta. Incluso ella misma sabía lo que Leonzalez tuvo que sacrificar una vez que ella misma decidió volver a la ciudad y tratar de resolver el caso por si misma con ayuda de Nick y sin ningún respaldo legal. Tristemente, la cobertura mediática del gran escándalo terminó centrándose en Bellwether, lo que hizo que el caso de Leodoro perdiera interés del público y fue entonces que no todos supieron que al final a Leodoro se le imputaron cargos por desvío de recursos de forma ilícita para la creación del anfiteatro y prisión clandestina.

–Lo lamento –respondió con remordimiento, ganándose una inmutable y fría mirada del ex alcalde.

–Si como no. Puedes tratar de engañarme todo lo que quieras, pero ya no caere más en tus trampas –arremetió en su contra. – ¿Sabes? Casi todos aquí te temen, Huelewether. Creen que lo sabes todo y que eres capaz de cualquier cosa por venganza. Pero yo se la verdad. No eres más que una débil presa que se aprovecha de las pocas oportunidades que se le presentan. No eres un genio, ni mucho menos. Creíste que podrías gobernar como el rey de la selva sentada sobre tu trono, pero no eres más que una triste carroñera alimentándose de las sobras de los demás.

Era obvio el desprecio que emanaba del que una vez fue el mamífero cuya iniciativa de inclusión la ensalzara como la primera coneja policía en la historia de Zootopia. Sabía que todas las cosas horribles que acababa de pronunciar se las merecía la que fuera dueña del cuerpo que ahora poseía. Sin embargo, ahora era ella la que jugaba este rol. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tal abuso por mas justificable que fuera.

–Es una lástima que aun así hayas caído en mi juego del miedo –comenzó su contraataque.

– ¿A qué te refieres? Yo nunca te he... –levantó su pezuña haciendo que Leodoro pausara su respuesta.

–La cosa es Leonzalez, nunca acudiste a la policía. Y eso fue porque tuviste miedo. Temiste que lo que le estaba sucediendo a los depredadores pudiera ocurrirte a ti, temiste por tu empleo y por la pérdida de tu estilo de vida. Tenías miedo de que todos se pusieran en tu contra al no encontrar una solución para el problema. Tuviste tanto miedo que preferiste tratar de ocultarlo todo. Y te pediré que te abstengas de llamarme Huelewether. ¿Entendiste Leodoroso?

El rostro de Leodoro quedó petrificado un par de segundos, no solo porque había perdido el argumento contra una oveja, sino porque sabía que tenía razón y el uso de tan bochornoso sobrenombre se ganó la carcajada de algunos de los prisioneros que voltearon a observar la confrontación verbal entre ellos dos. Siendo el político exitoso que llegó a ser, se compuso rápidamente para terminar con la disputa.

–Como tú digas oveja. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que charlar con una pequeña psicópata.

Leonzalez se alejó enfadado y aunque no la enorgullecía el defender el pellejo de Bellwether ella quedó allí de pie sobre la mesa disfrutando la victoria que implicaba derrotar a un bravucón.

–Jajaja. "Leodoroso". No sabía que podías ser graciosa Dawn –intercedió nuevamente el rinoceronte sentado frente a ella.

Judy identificó la posibilidad de tener un aliado en aquel enorme cornudo y no perdió la oportunidad de formar un vínculo con él. Después de todo, Nick también era una clase de delincuente cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

–Hay mucho que no saben de mí. Por cierto, ¿Sabes que tiene un camello con tres jorobas?


	12. Capítulo 12: One Punch! (Judy)

Afortunadamente para ella, la conversación con Marc el rinoceronte había rendido frutos. No solo se enteró de que Marc había sido arrestado por intentar robar un cargamento de telas finas, sino que también obtuvo valiosa información sobre sus deberes en la prisión. Al parecer ella era la encargada de la biblioteca y su turno comenzaría en un par de horas.

–Tenía que ser la biblioteca. Simplemente no podría haber elegido algo menos desafiante –refunfuñó imaginándose lo tedioso que sería pasar tanto tiempo en pasividad. No es que no le gustara leer. Era muy inteligente y hasta cierto punto una ávida lectora, pero al ser la coneja que ella era su cuerpo le pedía movimiento y retos físicos constantemente.

–Ya encontraré la forma de arreglármelas –trató de animarse a sí misma. –Por ahora iré a la pista a dar algunas vueltas.

No había mucho que hacer hasta las 9:30 que es cuando su turno en la biblioteca de prisión comenzaría, así que no era tan mala idea ir a realizar algo de ejercicio para despejar su mente. Tal vez la ayudaría a pensar algún plan que no hubiese cruzado su mente.

Al llegar al patio de ejercicios notó que era bastante amplio. Supuso entonces que al ser una cárcel con animales de distintos tamaños los espacios debían poder adaptarse a los más grandes. Es por eso que le parecía de dimensiones exageradas al ser ella mucho muy pequeña.

–Al menos ahora sé que se hace con los impuestos que pago.

El patio contaba con bancas de cemento con pesas del mismo material junto a éstas. Había un par de canchas de baloncesto y un área de tierra enorme el cual su propósito le era desconocido. Todo esto se encontraba rodeado por una amplia pista de asfalto. Pudo ver algunos animales como leopardos, cebras, perros de la pradera y otros que necesitaban al igual que ella un comienzo activo para poder sacar toda esa energía acumulada. Se acercó a la pista y se puso una meta en mente.

–En verdad necesito despejar mi cabeza después de tanta locura. Creo que tengo el tiempo suficiente para correr 5 kilómetros.

Comenzó con algunos estiramientos y algo de calistenia para evitar alguna lesión. Un alce y un venado detuvieron su marcha para verla de manera poco discreta y comentar sobre lo que hacía.

–Como extraño tener mis orejas en este momento. Al menos sabría si me están criticando.

Entró a la pista y empezó a trotar sintiendo como el viento soplaba entre su lana y como sus pulmones se llenaban de oxígeno. Le encantaba esa sensación de bienestar que daba correr. Era una libertad inimaginable el saber que podías impulsarte hacia adelante y con cada paso sentir el aire debajo de ti como si por unos instantes estuvieras volando y nada pudiera detenerte. Era tal el nivel de satisfacción que pudo sentir como lágrimas se formaban lentamente. Toda esa emoción duro exactamente 14 segundos.

–Pero que...

Repentinamente, la gravedad se sentía más pesada, sus músculos gritaban en agonía que se detuviese, sus pulmones ardían como si una llamarada hubiese entrado y estuviera consumiéndola por dentro. No le quedó más opción que detener el paso y sostener sus pezuñas sobre sus rodillas jadeando de forma que sus pulmones pudieran expulsar todo ese malestar acumulado. No había corrido más de 50 metros y ya se encontraba en su límite.

– ¡Cómo es esto posible! –Dijo entre profundas bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas – ¡jamás en mi vida había estado tan fuera de forma!

\- ¡A tu izquierda! –pasaron volando el par de cornudos junto a ella mientras se burlaban de su desafortunado desenlace.

La humillación que sintió en ese momento podía ser comparada con la frustración que sintió las primeras semanas en la academia de policía. Al menos en ese entonces contaba con su condición física e instinto natural. Pero ahora, sufriendo sobre esa pista veía esfumada gran parte del esfuerzo que alguna vez la llevó a convertir sus sueños en realidad e incluso a desafiar la física y noquear a un rinoceronte en el ring.

– ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan descuidado y no hacer ejercicio? –renegó una vez más sintiéndose mejor con cada exhalación.

Se incorporó nuevamente y continuó, pero esta vez solo se apegó a seguir caminando alrededor de la pista. Era obvio que si en algún momento quería obtener un poco de la fortaleza con la que contaba antes de esa miserable pesadilla, debería iniciar desde abajo, desde un punto el cual nunca pensó tocar.

Intentó caminar un poco más veloz. Los mismos mamíferos pasaron junto a ella una y otra vez en tantas ocasiones que perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces los escucho pedirle el paso burlonamente. Ignorarlos era la mejor opción pues sabía que en ese momento nada podía hacer para remediar la situación, y no podía simplemente rendirse y dejarlo. Después de todo, por alguna parte había que comenzar.

A cada paso que daba se iba sintiendo mejor, esto le trajo gratos recuerdos de cuando Nick se preparaba para las pruebas de la academia. Nick era naturalmente ágil, aunque en aquel entonces su resistencia dejaba mucho que desear. Gracias al riguroso entrenamiento y rutinas que diseñó para Nick, el torpe zorro pasó sus exámenes físicos con alto puntaje; y aunado a su habilidad nata para deducir y aprender, lo colocó como el mejor recluta de su clase. Aun así, ella siempre tuvo ventaja física sobre su rojizo compañero aunque a él no le gustaba admitirlo. Había ocasiones en las que él la retaba para demostrar que al fin había alcanzado el nivel necesario para derrotarla.

Era tal la insistencia de Nick de probar que él podía ser tan bueno como ella que Judy decidió hacerlo caer en una broma. Lo convenció de que ella todas las mañanas realizaba una rutina imposible en la que hacia 1000 sentadillas, 1000 lagartijas, 1000 abdominales y corria 10 kilómetros antes de ir al trabajo. Al parecer el zorro la había tomado en serio y trató de igualarla, lo cual le trajo resultados nada agradables. Durante una semana fue incapaz de sentarse correctamente y desde luego, tuvo que pagar la apuesta e invitarle a Judy un jugo diario durante esa semana. La broma seguía siendo graciosa, pues Judy nunca le confesó de la pequeña jugarreta y Nick seguía pensando que ella hacia esa inimaginable rutina todas las mañanas.

Judy suponía que lo motivaría si lo dejaba ganar en ocasiones, siempre y cuando no incluyera una apuesta por parte de su colorido amigo pues en ese caso se ponía patas a la obra y no daba ventaja alguna. Recordó con una sonrisa cuando por razones administrativas les imponían la tarea de reparte multas y como habían transformado esa actividad en una competencia. Ella nunca admitiría ante Nick su verdadero record oficial que rebasaba las 300 multas antes del mediodía. Por supuesto, ésto fue posible a que antes de que Nick se uniera a la policía ella tuvo que lidiar con la aburrida tarea en un sinnúmero de veces. La diferencia con su primer acercamiento y aquel reto que se asignó siendo una novata, es que ahora conocía mucho mejor las calles, lo cual la llevo a desarrollar estrategias que la convirtieron en el terror de los conductores desidiosos. Es por eso que sin esforzarse tanto podía fácilmente multar más de 200 autos al día.

Ahora todo era cosa del pasado. De vuelta a la realidad se encontró agotada habiendo recorrido solo medio kilómetro en poco más de treinta minutos. Decidió que el tiempo restante lo usaría para descansar e incorporarse a sus nuevas labores, pues no quería ensuciar su único uniforme limpio, y no tendría tiempo de tomar una ducha antes del trabajo como usualmente acostumbraba después de una dura rutina.

Finalmente se encontraba en la entrada de la biblioteca, el reloj dentro marcaba cinco para las nueve. La puntualidad era una de las cualidades que aún le gustaría conservar a pesar de todo. El lugar era acogedor por no decir muy pequeño para una biblioteca. Estaba conformada por cuatro pasillos hacia la derecha por los cuales apenas un elefante podría pasar con un tanto de dificultad. El área de lectura al centro era mucho más espaciosa con mesas unidas directamente al suelo, aunque por su tamaño podría decirse que estaban diseñadas para mamíferos de tamaño medio. Seguramente una jirafa o algún otro animal grande parecerían estar sentado en una silla infantil de llegar a ocupar uno de los asientos. Finalmente, su escritorio se encontraba a la izquierda de la entrada donde tenía una visión completa del área de lectura y del fondo de los pasillos. Con la dificultad que le traía el dolor muscular, escaló hasta la cima de la silla que se ubicaba detrás del escritorio. Al parecer sus aposentos serían los de un mamífero mayor, pero esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pues esto significaba que tendría más espacio para trabajar y al mismo sentirse cómoda. Arregló el asiento a una altura adecuada y proclamó para sí el mantra que le permitía iniciar su día laboral con optimismo.

– ¡Lista para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor!


	13. Capítulo 13: Un simple almuerzo (D)

Bell se encontraba pensativa mirando hacia la distancia a través de los ojos purpura de su enemiga mientras el zorro conducía a través del distrito. No lo hacía muy evidente, pero en ese momento se encontraba extasiada. No podía creer lo que recién había logrado. ¡Había derrotado a un depredador en una competencia física! Y no a otra criatura que su depredador natural. Lo había derrotado de manera justa.

–Bueno, el hizo trampa primero, y supongo que para un zorro eso debe ser ganar de forma justa –pensó.

–Oye, Zanahorias ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? –interrumpió Nick su tren de pensamiento.

¿Acaso había estado sonriendo? Si así fue, no lo supo.

–Solo pensaba en la comida que me gustaría ordenar. Tal vez una deliciosa cama de tierno pasto azul servido sobre una tabla de caoba con vino importado para acompañar.

Los ojos de Nick se expandieron al verse sorprendido de las altas expectativas de su compañera con respecto a su almuerzo gratis por lo que difícilmente pudo contener murmurar.

–Es solo una comida, no una propuesta de matrimonio –susurró para sí mismo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –preguntó Dawn fingiendo no escuchar.

Nick parecía perturbado por el cuestionamiento de la coneja, pues se encorvó de hombros tratando de esconder su cabeza entre ellos y con las orejas ligeramente echadas para atrás.

–N... nada, solo dije que ya casi llegamos.

Dawn había escuchado bien lo que Nick comentó, sin embargo no quiso indagar en ello pues seguramente era otra de las tretas del zorro bromista. La verdad era que se encontraba realmente hambrienta. En el departamento no pudo encontrar más que montones de cenas para microondas. No tenía dinero ni acceso a sus antiguas cuentas bancarias, y quien sabe donde guardaba el dinero la coneja. Aunque no todo estaba perdido.

Ella había sido la alcaldesa por poco más de tres meses. Tristemente, no intento robar nada del dinero gubernamental para no atraer sospechas que pudieran vincularla con Leonzalez. De otro modo, lo primero que hubiera hecho habría sido reubicar el laboratorio del sucio agujero donde se encontraba. Sabía que sus cuentas estarían congeladas, por lo cual encargo a Doug guardar algo de efectivo en un lugar seguro.

–Y aquí estamos Zanahorias.

No se dio cuenta a qué hora habían cruzado al distrito forestal, pero se encontraban afuera de lo que parecía una vieja cafetería. Inmediatamente sus expectativas sobre una elegante comida quedaron hechas trizas.

– ¿Qué te parece? Solía venir a este lugar muy seguido cuando trabajaba con Finnick.

–Uh... se ve muy... rústico –intentó fingir tratando de no parecer decepcionada. Aunque al parecer su compañero no era del tipo que se podía engañar tan fácilmente.

–Vamos Zanahorias. Dale una oportunidad.

–Está bien –respondió Dawn a regañadientes.

Ambos entraron al pintoresco café donde Nick guió el camino hacia una de las pequeñas mesas colocadas junto a los grandes ventanales. Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro en sillones opuestos. De inmediato una camarera de nombre Wendy, según indicaba su placa, se acercó a ofrecerles un menú.

– ¿Acaso me engañan mis ojos? Miren nada más quién es. El primer zorro policía de Zootopia Nicholas Wilde.

– ¡Wendy! Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

– Y de quien es la culpa.

– Lo siento Wen, es solo que la vida de policía es más ajetreada de lo que podría parecer. Deja te presento a mi amiga y compañera la oficial Judy Hopps.

La camarera, Wendy, era una mofeta de alrededor de unos 50 años aunque su actitud parecía tan jovial como la de sus interlocutores.

–Un placer cariño, espero que este soquete no te cause muchos problemas. No sabes los traumas por los que hizo pasar al pobre de Fin.

–No, para nada –contestó reprimiendo una mirada asesina hacia el colorido oficial.

–Bueno, es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Nick. Por favor tomen su tiempo para elegir.

Tomó un minuto para Dawn revisar el menú el cual no era muy extenso. No encontró ningún plato gourmet que se equiparará con la suculenta delicia que esperaba sacarle al zorro en retribución.

– ¿Lista para ordenar Zanahorias?

Ella simplemente afirmó con la cabeza mientras seguía examinando el menú. Wendy se aproximó al ver la señal de Nick y procedieron a pedir sus almuerzos.

–Primero las damas –indicó Nick.

–Quiero el especial de verduras mixtas con aderezo a lado. Y un jugo grande de alfalfa con hierbabuena.

–Para mí lo de siempre, Wen –dijo Nick.

–OK dulzura, ¿algún postre?

–No gracias...

–Si –interrumpió la impostora –un vaso de yakgurt natural con todo tipo de nueces y semillas de topping por favor.

–OK. En seguida viene su orden.

Si no iba a conseguir la comida que merecía y deseaba, al menos le sacaría el mayor provecho al despreciable zorro.

–Wow, pelusa. ¿Segura que podrás con todo eso?

Por un segundo había olvidado que tenía un rol que mantener. No podía dejar que la indolencia de su compañero sacara lo peor de ella y mucho menos ahora que el plan había pasado de su punto más crítico, pero es que simplemente ese depredador era exasperante. Tal vez pasar un año en prisión la había oxidado un poco, pero lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida.

–Oh, Nick ya sabes cómo soy. Queriendo ser policía, intentando cosas nuevas...

–Bueno, sin duda así eres tú Zanahorias. Y hablando de intentar cosas nuevas, sobre los boletos para el concierto de Gazelle...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al recordar la promesa que le había hecho al fofo felino. Había estado tan ensimismada con la absurda apuesta que no había tenido tiempo de investigar los precios o siquiera ver si aún se encontraban a la venta los boletos. Necesitaba mantener la farsa con otro de sus supuestos amigos para evitar sospechas. Justo ahora que creía que todo podría seguir estando bajo su control. De nada serviría que hubiese llegado a engañar y congeniar con el zorro.

–... Ya los conseguí.

– ¿¡Qué...!? –dijo la orejona pasmada.

– ¿Qué si fue difícil conseguirlos? Si, si lo fue. Tuve que pedir algunos favores aquí y allá, pero como ya sabes conozco a todo el mundo.

No sabía qué decir. Es como si le diera una pala al zorro y el mismo comenzara a cavar su propia tumba. Al parecer Hopps ya tenía arreglado el asunto de los boletos con Nick desde tiempo antes. Que fortuna que la coneja era previsora.

– ¡Gracias Nick! Sabía que podía contar contigo –siguió el juego del torpe mamífero frente a ella.

– Claro Zanahorias, sabes que soy tu zorro –dijo Nick con una sonrisa y una mirada cálida que no había sentido hasta ahora del depredador frente a ella. La sensación era extraña. Por lo general cuando lidiaba con esa clase de mamíferos el trato que le daban solía ser condescendiente, pero éste bruto carnívoro la trataba como igual.

–Tal vez él tenga alguna clase de trastorno –pensó.

Nick le mostro los boletos y le contó sobre como los obtuvo de uno de los tigres de Gazelle que era el amigo de un primo de un compañero que ayudaba a Finnick a hacer grafitis los fines de semana y sobre cómo lo "convenció" de no levantarle cargos a cambio de conseguirlos.

La comida no tardó en llegar. Nick inmediatamente tomó su sándwich y comenzó a devorarlo como si no hubiera comido desde el día anterior. Ella, por el contrario, fue cauta con el platillo recién servido. No tenía mala pinta, pero nunca podía estar demasiado segura comiendo en un lugar de tal categoría. Incluso en prisión estuvo cerca de entrar en estado de inanición pues temía que alguien intentara envenenarla. Fue gracias a que logró convencer a un rinoceronte de probar su comida a cambio de ciertos favores a futuro los cuales ahora no tendría que pagar.

Finalmente se dispuso a saborear el primer bocado de tan poco atractivo manjar. La lechuga parecía fresca, solo esperaba no encontrar algún insecto que pudiera arruinarle el apetito. Se llevó el tenedor a la boca y mordisqueo su contenido lentamente. De repente, en una experiencia casi espiritual, estaba de regreso en la casa de su madre probando la deliciosa ensalada italiana que le solía preparar cuando se sentía frustrada o triste. El platillo postrado frente a ella era lo más delicioso que sus papilas gustativas hubiesen tenido el privilegio de degustar en muchísimo tiempo.

De vuelta a la realidad, miro directo a la ensalada con ojos vidriosos por la gran emoción que sentía de estar saboreando tan suculento aperitivo. Se abalanzó sobre éste y comenzó a engullirlo con singular alegría. La comida en prisión tal vez había cambiado su percepción sobre la comida, pues las indeseables e insípidas ensaladas en prisión carecían de todo sabor.

–Cuidado Zanahorias. Si comes así de rápido podrías atragantarte.

El comentario del peludo anaranjado podría haberla molestado en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero en ese momento ella estaba tan agradecida con la comida que decidió dejarlo pasar y en lugar de una maliciosa mirada en represalia le sonrió ligeramente con las mejillas llenas de lechuga para después tragarla.

–Lo dice el zorro que parece no haber comido en días –le respondió.

–Ojalá hubiera tenido mi cámara lista, esa pose te hace ver tan linda –volvió a decir inmutado.

Ella solo giró los ojos y lo ignoró para seguir consumiendo su ensalada. Nick regresó a su sándwich y comieron el resto en silencio. Nick parecía un tanto distraído, era fácil notarlo pues cuando le dirigía la mirada rápidamente volteaba a ver hacia la ventana. Seguro tramaba algo, aunque en este punto aún era muy difícil saber qué.

Cuando finalmente el postre llegó, Nick tenía un semblante más sereno en su rostro.

–Oye Zanahorias... –dijo con una voz seria pero suave al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Si Nick? –no tenía opción, debería seguirle la corriente. Además de que ese tono misterioso podía significar enterarse de información útil para después manipularlo más fácilmente.

–Con respecto a la cita que teníamos planeada para este fin de semana...

¡¿Cita?! ¡¿Es que acaso esa coneja se había vuelto loca?! No estaba saliendo con un zorro, un enemigo natural de su especie, ¡¿o sí?! Con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento, hizo el esfuerzo máximo para no gritar de horror. Afortunadamente, tenía la cuchara de yakgurt en la boca lo que impidió que produjera cualquier clase de sonido de sorpresa, aunque casi se atraganta con la cuchara. Su mente fue de 0 a 100 en un par de segundos en lo que trataba de ordenar sus ideas y de clarificar a que se refería el zorro cuando mencionaba una cita.

–... quería saber si te parece que yo elija el lugar al que iremos.

–Ummm, claro –aunque quisiera, no podría negarse o inventar alguna excusa creíble con la limitada cantidad de información con la que contaba sobre la vida privada de Judy Hopps.

–Genial Zanahorias.

Necesitaba saber más al respecto, pero no tenía bases para preguntar cualquier cosa sin parecer que no sabía nada, cuando al parecer ya habían acordado salir.

– ¿Será algo formal? Necesito saber que ponerme –cuestiono Bell

Lo más que pudiera sacarle al desviado frente a ella sería crucial para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones y de que se trataba todo aquello.

–Tenía en mente algo casual para la primera cita, aunque el restaurante podría ser de etiqueta. Bueno, creo que mejor terminas con tu postre Zanahorias. Ya casi es hora de seguir con nuestro turno. Y sé cuánto odias comenzar tarde.

–Si claro.

Nick ordenó la cuenta a lo cual Wendy los atendió a la brevedad.

–Espero que lo hayan disfrutado cariño –se dirigió a Judy.

–Fue sorprendentemente delicioso. Puede que regrese pronto.

Con eso, Nick y Judy se despidieron dejando el restaurante y volviendo a las multas con el estómago lleno y sus mentes ansiosas por la cita que se avecinaba.


	14. Cap14: El Atardecer de un Nuevo Dia (D)

El resto de la tarde paso sin mayor contratiempo. Dawn no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el zorro se había atrevido a proponer, y a lo que la misma Judy Hopps había accedido. Con tiempo de sobra para pensar al repartir multas el resto de la tarde pudo reflexionar cual era la verdadera situación a la que se enfrentaba. Era un alivio saber que era la primera cita, pues no estaba obligada a aceptar ningún tipo de comportamiento extraño por parte del vulpino. Aunque para el ojo común Nick se mostraba lleno de confianza, su lenguaje corporal lo delataba. Para ella era evidente que se encontraba tan nervioso como ella.

Superada la sorpresa y el asco de saber que pasaría un día socializando con un zorro, vio en ello una gran oportunidad de hacer sus planes florecer más velozmente. Podría utilizar la información recabada para poder manipular de manera más efectiva al que parecía ser su mejor amigo, y esto le daría una ventaja táctica.

Finalmente volvieron a la comisaría para escribir los informes correspondientes del día. Ella solo siguió al zorro a lo que supuso era su estación de trabajo. Conseguir la contraseña fue cosa sencilla, fingió que su contraseña no le permitía el acceso y Nick hizo el resto al introducirla. Ella simplemente observó el código. El papeleo fue una tarea sencilla. Si algo aprendió al trabajar con Leodoro fue a trabajar bajo presión y a completar formas y archivo con una rapidez inimaginable.

\- Wow, zanahorias. Siempre me sorprendes con tu velocidad, pero hoy te superaste en verdad.

Estaba a punto de regodearse con el comentario cuando una ensordecedora voz resonó en la oficina.

– ¡Wilde! ¡Hopps! ¡A mi oficina, ahora!

Era el jefe Bogo quien gritaba desde algún lugar lejano.

–Parece que están en problemas chicos –dijo burlonamente uno de los lobos alzándose detrás del cubículo de Nick.

Nick solo regresó la sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Bogo. Ella siguió su paso suponiendo que algo habrían hecho mal aunque en su mente ya teorizaba que seguramente era culpa del zorro.

Llegaron a la oficina donde ella escaló una de las sillas quedando frente a Bogo. No pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de desaprobación hacia el zorro al observarlo escalar la misma silla a la cual ella había ascendido y tomar asiento justo a su lado. La silla era lo suficientemente grande para que los dos se acomodaran sin necesidad de tocarse, ¿pero es que acaso este animal no entendía la sutileza de respetar el espacio personal?

Era algo cómico ver a un mamífero tan grande y poderoso como lo es el jefe de la policía leer atentamente utilizando unos pequeños lentes de bibliotecaria. Por otro lado, la fría y dura mirada en sus ojos contrastaba con esa misma imagen. Pasaron varios segundos sin que el búfalo les prestara atención mientras él continuaba en sus papeles. Finalmente los puso a un lado y dirigió su atención al par frente a su escritorio.

–Hopps, ¿cómo te sientes? –dijo en un tono calmado.

–Bien señor. Al parecer era solamente cansancio.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que te pidió el doctor?

–Que no me sobre esforzara...

–Entonces –Bogo la interrumpió –explica cómo es que lograron juntar casi 600 multas en un solo día –concluyó furioso y viéndola directo a los ojos.

–Bueno, yo...

–Si me lo permite señor –intervino el zorro –yo puedo explicarle...

–No necesito de tus explicaciones Wilde, es claro que volvieron a retarse uno al otro sobre quien reparte más multas. Ni siquiera la actitud de Hopps de no seguir el consejo del doctor es lo que me molesta. Incluso puedo dejar pasar la multa en la patrulla de Fangmayer. ¿Pero porque, por los cuernos de Gazelle, díganme por qué tenían que multar los autos oficiales de la alcaldesa y sus subordinados?

Dawn quedo perpleja ante tal acusación. Ella no habría hecho tal cosa que hiciera que llamara la atención de Bogo o de cualquier otra autoridad hacia ella. Ella procuraba mantener un bajo perfil por el momento. Fue entonces que su rostro volteo hacia el de su compañero quien tenía una sonrisa dibujada sobre el hocico.

–Ese fui yo –dijo Nick sin tapujos.

– ¡Wilde! ¡Explícate!

–Vera jefe. Ellos también son ciudadanos y según tengo entendido no merecen reglas especiales. Además estaban estacionados en un área para mamíferos pequeños. Qué pensaría usted que le haría a la imagen pública de la comisaria si comenzamos a dar trato preferencial a ciertos mamíferos.

Nick argumentaba de manera coherente mientras que Bogo escuchaba y al parecer su furia iba disminuyendo. Ella solo observaba la escena desenvolverse frente a sus narices esperando lo mejor de la situación.

–Le diré qué, jefe, puede revisar las cámaras de seguridad y si tiene alguna duda de lo que le estoy diciendo o no se merecían esas multas puede suspenderme.

Bogo parecía finalmente comprender lo que el zorro intentaba decirle, aunque su semblante no cambiaba, era claro que su enojo amainaba.

–Está bien Wilde. Desearía que fueras igual de tenaz con tu papeleo –dijo Bogo.

–Gracias jefe, yo también lo aprecio mucho –respondió Nick a lo que Bogo solo bufó en señal de molestia por el comentario.

–Muy bien. Entonces pueden retirarse. Hopps. No creas que te has salvado. Vuelves a desobedecer una orden del departamento y tendrás que repartir multas un mes entero.

–Sí señor –dijo la falsa coneja.

–Retírense ¡Ah! Y manden a Fangmayer y a Delgato por favor. Tengo que hablar con ellos –concluyó con un gruñido mientras salían por la puerta.

–Ups. Creo que tendrán problemas –dijo Nick una vez en el pasillo.

–Nick, eso fue imprudente de tu parte. Como es posible que te arriesgues de esa manera.

–Vamos Zanahorias, ya me conoces. No haría nada que pudiera perjudicarnos. Además era una caravana de 6 vehículos y en serio quería ganarte.

Este canido era un charlatán de primera. Los zorros tenían fama de ser estafadores, aprovechados, timadores y un sinnúmero de conceptos negativos, pero este Nick parecía sobresalir por sobre los otros de su especie. Si no fuera por el desagrado en general que sentía hacia los depredadores tal vez consideraría aprender una o dos cosas de él.

De vuelta a sus labores en la oficina, Nick terminó convenciéndola de echarle una pata para terminar su papeleo. Al final decidió ayudarlo, no sin decirle que solo sería por esa ocasión pues él había pagado por la comida.

El día llegaba a su fin. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal donde el jaguar regordete la interrumpió un momento para preguntarle por los boletos a lo que ella asintió.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa Zanahorias?

No había otra cosa que quisiera más que regresar a casa tan rápido como fuera posible y tratar de descansar. Después de todo, ese había sido el primer día del resto de su nueva vida. Pero el simple hecho de pensar que tendría que seguir soportando el estar junto al tedioso mamífero anaranjado la hizo rechazar la oferta

–Te lo agradezco Nick, pero el tráfico a esta hora es probablemente muy pesado y no me gustaría pensar que te retrases por mi culpa.

–Siempre tan considerada. Muy bien Pelusa, te veo mañana.

–Adiós Nick.

Nick se alejó hacia detrás de la comisaria donde se encontraba el estacionamiento mientras que ella se dirigió hacia la estación del tren.

De vuelta en casa, lo primero que hizo fue lanzar el uniforme al suelo y cambiarse a su ropa más casual, una blusa holgada color rosa y unos leggins negros bastante cómodos. Aun no podía creer que todo fuera real. Al fin era libre. Sin embargo, el día aún no terminaba. Tenía que estudiar los aspectos de su nueva vida. Abrió el pequeño closet donde se encontraban las horribles cenas de microondas y preparó una. Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a comer mientras repasaba fotos, mensajes, correos y demás información. Pronto sería como la misma Judy Hopps sin temor a ser descubierta sino hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para detenerla.


	15. Capítulo 15: ¡A la biblioteca! (Judy)

Judy comenzaba su turno como bibliotecaria de la prisión, un empleo que no habría elegido ella si hubiese tenido opción. No se quejaba de estar rodeada de libros, pues era una gran lectora y disfrutaba de vez en cuando de alguna novela o repasar artículos relacionados con su trabajo que le permitían mantenerse actualizada. Sin embargo, al ser de naturaleza arriesgada y activa, un escritorio era donde menos deseaba estar. Si el simple hecho de repartir multas aun siendo una actividad al aire libre la aburría, ¿qué podía esperar de un trabajo que no representa un desgaste físico tan grande como lo es acomodar libros y vigilar que no hagan uso indebido de las instalaciones?

–Si vamos a hacer esto, asegurémonos de hacerlo bien. Patas a la... ¿obra?... ¿o acaso ahora es pesuñas?

Dos horas necesitó para hacer que el lugar quedara reluciente y en orden. Había juntado los libros desacomodados de las mesas y los arrojó a un carro transportador del doble de su tamaño. Aprovecho la oportunidad para practicar sus habilidades de lanzamiento que ahora apestaban. Al parecer lanzar con un solo ojo era demasiado complicado, pues además de tener un brazo que ahora lanzaba como borrega no tenía sentido de profundidad al hacerle falta uno de los lentes al armazón que se posaba sobre su nariz.

Para su ventaja, el carro estaba bien aceitado de las ruedas lo que volvía sencillo el poder desplazarlo a pesar de cargar con una vasta cantidad de libros. También contaba con una escalerilla para poder ascender a la parte superior del armatoste. Colocó los libros de vuelta en su lugar en un parpadeo. Ya no era más la ágil coneja que alguna vez tuvo la fortuna de ser, pero al menos no le faltaba motivación.

Parecía que la biblioteca no era un lugar muy concurrido. Durante la mañana solo los guardias pasaban eventualmente para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, pero en todas las ocasiones se encontraba sola. Al no haber nadie, terminó desempolvando todos los anaqueles y reparando algunos desperfectos como los letreros que indicaban los géneros y actualizando la base de datos en la computadora con la que contaba la biblioteca.

–Hubiese sido agradable contar con servicio de internet, pero estando en la cárcel es pedir demasiado –se dijo a sí misma.

Finalmente llegó la hora de comer. No sabía si sería prudente dejar su puesto para ir a encajar el diente en otro de esos desabridos platillos, pues aunque su sabor era desagradable, no podía darse el lujo de ser exigente. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de tomar la decisión de abandonar su nuevo recinto cuando unos abruptos movimientos hicieron que se estremeciera el suelo bajo sus pesuñas. Era un constante y lento tamborileo que iba en aumento, volteó hacia un vaso que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y observó las ondas que se formaban en el agua con cada uno de los tremores. Sin esperarlo, una figura puntiaguda se apareció detrás de la puerta a una altura de casi dos metros. Por instinto natural se llevó la mano hacia la cintura buscando su arma la cual por obvias razones no traía. En un movimiento desesperado al no saber de qué se trataba se lanzó hacia detrás del escritorio tratando de dar un giro sobre su espalda. Lamentablemente su falta de coordinación la hizo tropezar y girar de manera chusca sobre el piso llegando ligeramente a cubrirse con el escritorio.

–Oye Bell, te traje el almuerzo –anunció una voz conocida.

Se deslizó lentamente para observar de quien se trataba... era Marc el rinoceronte a quien justo había conocido esa mañana.

–Entonces lo que vi era... ¡su enorme cuerno! Debí saberlo –se regañó a sí misma.

–Hola Marc.

–Que fue todo eso, parecería que tratabas de ocultarte.

–Yo... ¿viste todo lo que ocurrió?

–Si... jajaja, parecías un oso panda tratando de rodar por primera vez.

La vergüenza se apodero de ella por un instante, solo interrumpida por la razón que había mencionado Marc solo unos segundos antes.

–Dime Marc... ¿eso es para mí?

–Desde luego.

Marc colocó la ensalada sobre el escritorio para que Bell pudiera subir y comerla. Le resultaba un tanto sospechoso que Marc le hubiese traído el almuerzo, aunque conociendo a Bellwether él era uno de sus seguidores. Cogió el platillo y lo probó para descubrir que el sabor no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

–Oye, ¿dónde pusiste los libros que estaban sobre la mesa? –cuestionó Marc un poco molesto.

– ¿Los de corte y confección?

–Shhhhh. ¡Hey! ¡Alguien podría oírte! Recuerda que tenemos un trato Dawn, tú no dices nada y yo hago tus favores.

Al parecer la relación con el rinoceronte era más compleja que la de un simple seguidor de la causa de Bellwether. Marc estaba atado a sus caprichos por algún tipo de chantaje del cual no tenía idea. No sabía si sentirse mejor al saber que Marc no era un admirador de las repugnantes ideas de la oveja, o peor de pensar que estaba utilizándolo como a una herramienta. Era una situación desesperada que requería medidas desesperadas. En fin, no tenía más remedio que jugar su parte en esta cruel charada, ya sea que lo quisiera o no. Tarde que temprano estaba segura que la pesadilla terminaría y podría recompensárselo al enorme mamífero frente a ella.

–Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, Marc. Tus libros están en el pasillo 3.

El rinoceronte se marchó a buscarlos y regresó con ellos nuevamente más unos cuantos sobre diferentes temas. Tomó asiento en la mesa más alejada y comenzó a leer apaciblemente.

El resto del día pasó de manera tranquila sin muchos otros animales que se quedaran más que un par de minutos para encontrarse y después retirarse a algún otro lugar. Marc seguía leyendo aquellos libros, solo deteniéndose para ir por lo que sería la cena de ambos. Era un tanto obvio para ella que cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado él tomaba otro libro o cubría el que actualmente estaba leyendo. Un comportamiento algo sospechoso que se aseguraría de investigar después. El día llegaba a su fin sin que algo interesante pasara.

– ¿Acaso esto es todo lo que se supone que debo hacer?

No había pasado un solo día y ya añoraba el hacer algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de no estar encerrada ahí dentro. Incluso un día repartiendo multas sonaba como una gran diversión en comparación. Durante las horas que pasó revisando que las bases de datos estuvieran actualizadas y buscando algún libro fuera de orden no dejaba de pensar en Nick y en lo que habría hecho aquel día. Amargamente recordó que tenían planeada su tan añorada primera cita para ese fin de semana y que ella no estaría ahí para disfrutarlo.

–Lo que sea que esté pasando ahí afuera, espero que Nick se encuentre bien.

Se preparó para retirarse pues el día llegaba a su fin.

–Marc, es hora de irnos.

–Nos vemos mañana Dawn ¿Quieres que siga llevándote el desayuno a tu celda?

–No, gracias. Creo que es hora de ser un poco más activa. Buenas noches Marc.

–...buenas noches, Dawn –respondió un poco inquieto.

Ambos partieron caminos, cada uno a su respectiva celda. Las puertas se cerraban y las luces se apagaron dejando solo la penumbra y la frágil luz de la luna iluminando la nada.


	16. Capítulo 16: Visión de rosa (Nick)

_Notas del autor: Este capítulo se centra en lo acontecido la noche en que Bellwether y Judy cambiaron de cuerpos y continúa hasta la noche del siguiente día todo visto desde la perspectiva de nuestro zorro favorito Nick Wilde. No tenía planeado hacer capítulos desde la perspectiva de Nick, pero lo veo necesario y conveniente para aclarar dudas que pudieran presentarse._

Nick se despidió de Judy y fue directo a su auto. En el camino de regreso a su casa solo podía pensar en todo lo que había acontecido en el día. Al fin tendrían una cita. No tenía sus esperanzas muy elevadas, sabía que la amistad de ambos era una joya preciosa que nunca cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Pero ¿que si esa amistad pudiese florecer en algo más? ¿Acaso era un egoísta al sentir que su amistad no era suficiente? Desde luego que no. Su relación con Judy era una de esas cosas que solo se pueden experimentar una vez en la vida, a las que te aferras con todo tu ser pues sabes que de alguna manera tu existencia perdería gran significado si llegase a desaparecer. Nick atesoraba cada momento y memoria con su intrépida compañera.

Sin embargo, él tenía la sensación de que ella le enviaba señales muy sutiles, pero lo suficientemente claras para notarlas. ¿O es que acaso estaba tan ciegamente enamorado que su mente le creaba jugarretas haciéndolo ver lo que él quería y haciendo parecer que las acciones de su amiga tuvieran otro significado?

Era lo que más odiaba de ser un estafador reformado. Siempre era demasiado cauto especialmente cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón. Vivir su filosofía de "no dejes que veas que te hirieron" era muy difícil, pues ese mantra implicaba mantenerse alerta de cualquier intento de acercarse a él. Pero si existía alguien que había logrado penetrar su infranqueable defensa era Judy y eso lo aterraba. Por más que le gustaría dejarla entrar en su mundo y reconocerla como la posible elegida, él en alguna parte de su subconsciente seguía siendo aquel cachorro que gemía temeroso en la oscuridad. Poco a poco ella fue introduciéndose en su corazón y ahora era una agonía el decidir si se animaba a dar el siguiente paso o jugar a la segura y continuar con la bella relación de amistad con la que contaban.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba en la puerta de su apartamento. Su mente divagante lo traicionaba una vez más.

–Demonios. Se supone que hoy haría las compras.

Revisó su celular para ver el reloj que marcaba las 9:00.

–Tal vez aun pueda llegar a tiempo.

Un destello iluminó el apartamento aun a oscuras y gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a impactar contra los vidrios en las ventanas. El estruendo que le siguió censuró a tiempo una grosería dicha por el zorro que en ese momento maldecía su suerte pues recordó que no tenía nada para cenar. La lluvia arreció en cuestión de segundos, ir a hacer sus compras ya no era más una opción. Buscó dentro de la alacena de la cocina algo que pudiera llevarse al hocico y no pasar una noche en hambruna. Afortunadamente, encontró galletas de avena que en alguna ocasión compró para Judy. No era su sabor favorito, pero al menos era algo.

Su departamento no era muy grande, pero para un mamífero de su tamaño era prácticamente un castillo. Estaba diseñado para albergar animales de tamaño mediano como caballos o cebras. Contaba con un baño, dos habitaciones, una amplia cocina equipada y con una barra desayunadora. Al centro de la sala tenía un sillón grande que podía acomodar fácilmente a dos gacelas y un enorme televisor con sistema de entretenimiento. No era mucho, pero al menos le era suficiente.

Nick tomó su dispositivo a la vez que consumía sus no tan ricas galletas. Sus pensamientos volaron nuevamente al observar las imágenes. En otra época, su celular solo habría servido para guardar información de algunos contactos sin videos o fotos de índole personal. Tal vez alguna fotografía chusca con la cual molestar a Finnick y música de distintos géneros. Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente. Su celular rebosaba con cientos de fotografías y selfies de él y Judy. Miraba una tras otra, recordando los momentos y los lugares donde habían ocurrido. Todas esas alegres memorias recorrían su mente a la vez que la tormenta afuera amainaba sin que él se diera cuenta. No solía ser tan soñador, pero esa coneja lo había cambiado todo, no solo en el sentido de que gracias a ella ahora era un ser reformado con un trabajo estable sino que también lo había transformado por dentro.

Miró sobre el marco del celular y se dio cuenta que la hora marcaba las 11 p.m.

–No es posible –se llevó una pata sobre la frente.

Ya era muy tarde y su trabajo lo obligaba a levantarse relativamente temprano. Usualmente le enviaría un mensaje de buenas noches a Judy pero supuso que al ser un día laboral ella ya estaría durmiendo. Además, había prometido que iría por ella la mañana del día siguiente, así que no podía seguir perdiendo valioso tiempo, aunque fuera admirando las fotos de ambos. Ella se merecía un compañero alerta y energético que le pudiera seguir el paso.

Conectó su teléfono y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Observó una última vez su fondo de pantalla donde salían ambos sonriendo, Judy en su uniforme de policía y el en su vestimenta de civil.

–Buenas noches Judy –susurró antes de cerrar sus cansados parpados.

Se sumió en un dulce sueño donde ya no supo de sí. Durmió tendido sobre su cama que se sentía más cómoda de lo habitual. Era raro, sentía como si hubiese dormido lo suficiente, incluso más de lo habitual. La alarma aun no sonaba y sentía como sus energías se habían regenerado por completo. Como no queriendo, giró por sobre su cola la cual se interponía entre él y su aparato despertador. Busco los brillantes números de color verde en la pantalla pero no encontró nada. Se talló los ojos para poder enfocar mejor, su visión acostumbrada a la oscuridad detecto el radio reloj totalmente muerto. Un sentimiento de pánico lo invadió por un segundo antes de poder expresarlo en palabras.

– ¿A caso me habré quedado dormido? –se cuestionó aterrorizado al vislumbrar por la ventana los primeros rayos de luz que se asomaban ligeramente en el horizonte. Tomó entonces su celular para revisar la hora y...

–No puede ser. La batería no cargo –fue entonces que la realidad le llegó de sopetón –la lluvia de anoche...

La lluvia había dejado sin luz a ciertas áreas de la ciudad y aún no se había restablecido el servicio. Rápidamente buscó su uniforme en el closet y se vistió lo más pronto posible. Una de las ventajas de tener visión nocturna era el poder hacer cosas con poca luz, además de ahorrar bastante en la cuenta de la electricidad. Agarró las llaves, su celular y salió a toda prisa. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las 7:30 apenas llegaría a la comisaria con escasos minutos de sobra. Afortunadamente no olvidaba nada...

–No... –se detuvo en seco y tragó saliva sintiendo como el terror se apoderaba de él al recordar – ¡Debía pasar por Zanahorias!

Definitivamente era un torpe zorro, o peor. Era un zorro muerto. En un intento desesperado trató de encender su teléfono sin resultado alguno.

– ¡Judy va a matarme! –corrió desesperado a su auto y salió como un bólido dejando marcas de neumáticos en la entrada del estacionamiento. Seguro ella no le perdonaría tan fácil al perder su record perfecto de asistencias.

El tráfico ligero ayudó a que llegara sin contratiempo al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Judy. Rápidamente abandonó su vehículo sin siquiera preocuparse por salir por la puerta; saltó por la ventana y corrió hasta su piso. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo un segundo. Sintió un hueco formándose en su estómago y pesadez en su pecho, en verdad se encontraba temeroso de que una disculpa no bastara. Tal vez aún podrían llegar a tiempo si se apresuraban. Golpeó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Intentó con la puerta una vez más.

– ¡Zanahorias, ya sal, vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Lamento haber llegado a esta hora!

El silencio llenaba el pasillo. Aun nada. Fue entonces que escuchó una respuesta.

–Ella se fue hace media hora, zorro –gritó el vecino de la puerta contigua.

¿Se marchó? Si él hubiera llegado a tiempo hubiese sido 30 minutos antes... ¡la única explicación sería que ella también olvidó que la recogería! Por un momento se sintió casi aliviado. Era posible que no estuviera en problemas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una segunda voz del mismo departamento.

–Oye, zorro. ¿No dijiste que ya ibas tarde? –fue entonces que su casi olvidado pánico regresó aunque un poco menos severo.

\- Gracias chicos –caminó hacia la puerta de donde provenían las voces del par de cornudos. Por cierto, ¿alguno podría prestarme un cargador de celular?

Nick condujo con prisa hacia la estación de policía al tanto que su batería se recargaba lentamente. No llamaría a Judy para preguntarle como estaba, pero aun así necesitaba tener su celular cargado. Llegó apenas a tiempo al precinto. Rápidamente saludó a Garraza no sin antes distraerlo un segundo para cobrarse la mala pasada que el jaguar le había jugado el día anterior y robarle una de las donas que al fin no extrañaría pues siempre las extraviaba de una u otra manera. No era el desayuno de campeones que anhelaba, pero era mejor que comenzar con el estómago vacío.

Entró a la sala donde vislumbró a su linda compañera quien ya se encontraba tomando lugar sobre el asiento más cercano a la pizarra. Se escabulló entre los otros oficiales que rugían y peleaban como de costumbre. Hizo un comentario sobre el enorme oficial junto a su compañera para anunciar su llegada y trepó a su silla. Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de actuar engreído a menos que en verdad su suposición fuera correcta. Se arriesgó a tentar su suerte y tomó el teléfono de la orejona para pasar las fotos que aún no tenía en su teléfono. Si en verdad estaba molesta por haber olvidado recogerla, ella simplemente evitaría hablarle o desviaría su mirada. Afortunadamente para él la coneja reaccionó con cierta exaltación, sin embargo fue a causa del aparato.

Durante la junta parecía estar nerviosa, se preocupó cuando dijo sentirse mal, pero una vez que recibieron el visto bueno del doctor agradeció que no se tratara de algo grave.

–Entonces en verdad se olvidó de lo que acordamos, jaja, torpe coneja –se dijo a sí mismo. Un poco de ansiedad llenó su mente. ¿Qué tal que también hubiera olvidado su cita? No, eso era imposible. Esa era exactamente la razón por la cual él había olvidado hacer sus compras, y por la cual se encontraba un tanto distraído. Seguro ella estaba sufriendo estragos ía animar a su compañera y él sabía exactamente como.

–Muy bien Zanahorias prepárate para una pequeña competencia de multas –pensó.

Sus habilidades de convencimiento seguían siendo impecables. Aunque se hizo un poco la difícil, logró hacerla caer en su treta. Era hora de ayudar a su compañera con un poco de competencia y de pasada tratar de ganar un rico almuerzo gratis. Se perdió entre las calles multando vehículos a diestra y siniestra. Una fila de vehículos gubernamentales llamó su atención pues violaban las normativas de estacionamiento. Usualmente no los multaría, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo vale. En una de las vueltas que realizó por las diversas vialidades pudo percibir a lo lejos a Judy descendiendo magistralmente de un auto de jirafa. Un pequeño se acercó probablemente a pedirle su autógrafo.

A las 11:30 la actividad se había vuelto más que pesada. Sin haber desayunado apropiadamente y desgastado por querer ganar la competencia, se sentía desfallecer. Tuvo que hacer una pausa y tomar algo para no desmayarse por el hambre que lo torturaba. Afortunadamente un puesto de jugos se encontraba justo frente al parque donde había quedado de reunirse con su grisácea amiga. Se sentía satisfecho con la cantidad de multas que había logrado repartir hasta ese momento. Si en verdad Judy se encontraba tan cansada como decía, entonces ganaría fácilmente la competencia. No sería la primera vez que se enfrentara a su compañera con cierta ventaja, aun así siempre terminaba siendo una digna adversaria.

Con media hora restante su mente volvió a divagar entre las tantas implicaciones que supondría salir con su compañera y amiga. Repasaba varios escenarios donde todo salía bien y otros tantos donde las cosas podían terminar en desastre. Después de todo, tenía más que una comida planeada para la dichosa cita, tenía una propuesta de...

Su mente regresó al presente al observar a la saltarina orejuda buscarlo en los alrededores hasta que finalmente sus hermosos ojos como joyas amatista se posaron sobre su anaranjada figura. Parecía orgullosa del resultado obtenido, aunque su mirada reflejaba cierto hartazgo. Era común en ella después de una tediosa mañana repartiendo multas. Era hora de la verdad.

No lo podía creer, el resultado fue un final de fotografía, y lo más increíble de todo fue el hecho de que Judy le hubiese tendido una trampa tan baja y tan poco ética. En verdad estaba orgulloso de esa pequeña coneja. No había más remedio que pagar lo acordado.

El recorrido hacia el restaurante fue silencioso en su mayoría porque Judy parecía estar muy pensativa. ¿Sería que estaba pensando en la cita? Era probable que simplemente hubiera sido un malentendido en el uso de las palabras... ¡NO! Simplemente ese no era el caso, como más se podría explicar el inusual comportamiento de su compañera. Era un hecho que ese día no era ella misma en su totalidad, pero quien era él para culparla. Él mismo lo estaba experimentando en carne propia, él con décadas de experiencia para ocultar los sentimientos incluso de sí mismo, ¿cómo podía una tierna y adorable coneja, su compañera, que demostraba sus sentimientos a flor de piel no sentirse abrumada por tal situación? Es por eso que había decidido no hacer hincapié en el tema, pues no deseaba causarle intranquilidad. Sin embargo, encontraba preciso saber si en verdad la cita seguía latente.

Finalmente en el restaurante tomó el coraje suficiente para recordarle sobre el compromiso el cual habían acordado celebrar el próximo domingo. La reacción de Judy fue sorpresiva y fue lindo ver como casi se traga la cuchara del helado, pero llenó su corazón de júbilo el escuchar que no había cambiado de opinión sobre la velada y que ciertamente era una cita la cual esperaban. Había un par de asuntos que quería tratar con ella después de todo.

De vuelta al precinto las cosas siguieron su curso con normalidad. El papeleo lo tenía demasiado estresado, pero gracias a su compañera que se encontraba más que inspirada le ayudó a terminar el trabajo en un parpadeo. Desafortunadamente para él, sus fechorías habían llamado la atención del jefe "trasero de búfalo" el cual no dejó pasar la oportunidad para llamarles la atención por doblar un poco las reglas. Por lo general, Bogo tenia cierto aprecio por ambos aunque no lo demostrara, detrás de esa dura coraza y esos lentes de secretaria solterona en verdad tenía un lugar suave en su corazón, aunque demasiado profundo para ser mostrado con regularidad.

Nuevamente su sagacidad los liberaba de un posible castigo. Aunque Bogo no lo demostraba, el búfalo parecía disfrutar la forma en la que él exponía los hechos de forma que el resultado siempre se balanceaba a su favor. Seguramente era porque debía explicar al alcalde las razones por las que su convoy fue multado y no había nadie con una lengua más ágil que la de Nicholas Wilde para salir avante en esas situaciones.

El día llegaba a su fin y la fecha para la tan esperada cita se acercaba. Como el caballero que era, se ofreció a acompañar a la bella dientona de regreso a su hogar. Viendo su propuesta negada en consideración suya, decidió tomarle la palabra pues había sido una larga, aunque provechosa, jornada. No podía esperar por que llegara el fin de semana para descubrir lo que el destino les depararía.


End file.
